Diary of a blue headed girl
by Lady Plum
Summary: This is the diary of Bulma, the explosive blue headed girl. This story is not only a diary, it also has events in present time, following very closely the series events. Don't miss the story of how Bulma and Vegeta got together! First fan fic, so please be gentle!
1. Chapter 1:Talking about a good entrence!

**Hey guys! ****this is my first story ever in English, so please, please, pretty please, review. And feel free to tell me anything that seems wrong in the story, Thanks!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Talking about good entrance!

* * *

__June 5__th_

_Dear diary:_

_I think Yamcha is cheating on me again. I don't have proof of that, but my woman's intuitions are telling me that there is something going on. He has been disappearing during the day and when I ask about it he says he went for a run or he changes the subject, he is also avoiding me... I really hope I'm wrong you know? He is the first boyfriend I ever had. I told him he better not been cheating on me or he will see how angry I can get! ...I hope that helped._

_Also, I told Yamcha about my dream with Vegeta... He got so jealous! Take that jerk! You think I forgot about Krillin's ex-girlfriend? And not to mention all those other girls you cheat on me with? GRR!_

_...You know? The dream with Vegeta was actually nice... and you know what? I'm going to have fun! Yeah Yamcha! This is just the beginning!_

_...What the...?_

* * *

__June 17__th_

_Dear diary:_

_Vegeta is back. The big noise I heard last week was the Space Capsule crashing in the front yard. JERK! Like those things get fix on their own Grrr! If he wouldn't have taken so damn long in coming back, the machine wouldn't have run out of gas, and the capsule would still be fine! Idiot. I'm glad he is back thou. He was worrying me..._

_So I went to Vegeta and as flirty as I could, I sent him to get a bath... and he followed me! It was so awesome! Take that Yamcha! In your face! _

_Vegeta said he didn't find Goku, which is disappointing. So now Vegeta is training in the Gravity Room after he demanded that my Dad put it to 300 times the Earth gravity, It really annoys me that he treats us like his servants and there is not even a thank you for what we do for him, "Yes master, your wish is my command!" Ug!; What upsets me more is that stupid ape keeps braking the capsule, as soon as we fix it, he breaks it again and he demands to get it fixed right away because he is "The prince of ALL Saiyens" and needs to train. STUPID JERK! I'll show you prince of all Saiyens! ...I don't get why I even dreamed about you._

* * *

__June 18th  
_

_Dear diary:_

_It seemed like Frieza was back! So with Puar at my side we followed the boys to where they thought Frieza was going to arrive. When we got there Yamcha start yelling at me! What was I doing there and crap like that, so, I told him that I'm not missing Frieza again, especially after I heard that he was kinda cute. …His face was priceless! Burn Yamcha!_

_When the guys were going to attack Frieza, a mysterious Super Saiyen came along and killed Frieza, his dad and all the bad guys that were with him._

_In the beginning we thought this guy was Goku, but it wasn't, it was this other guy._

_He told us to follow him to where Goku was going to arrive. He seemed like a pretty nice guy, although I couldn't stop noticing how much he looked like Vegeta… maybe he's a long lost cousin or something. _

_We asked his name and why he was here, but he said he couldn't answer that. _

_After Goku arrived the mysterious man took him to talk to him in privet._

_The mysterious man left and Goku told us about creepy androids that are going to destroy the world 3 years from now. Everyone left to train, and I went back home with Yamcha, Puar and Vegeta._

* * *

_Ahh! I think I'm done writing for today. I feel much better now that everything is out. My belly is growling, better go check on Mom and see if she is cooking something._ So I go down the stairs and towards the Kitchen, to my expectations she had everything pretty much ready for tea, she hasn't noticed me. So, I sit on the couch because I know she will come and show me all that good stuff no matter where I am. So while I'm waiting for her and the tea, I start reading a magazine.

_I'm so worthless; everyone else is working so hard for those Androids while I'm sitting around the house doing nothing!_ -I wish there were something I could do...

Mom is here with the tea, but I'm not hungry anymore. The thought of not doing anything to help the guys makes me lose my appetite. -Now, which one do you want? Mom asks.

"They're all yours Mom. I'm not very hungry."

"What?" She says surprise, "But Bulma! What's wrong with you? Are you felling lonely because all the boys are spending their time training and not spending time with you? That is, isn't dear."

"Oh please! I'm just not very hungry!" _I swear! She does it on purpose!_

Dad joined us and Mom is talking nonsense again, this time about Vegeta being a good catch. While she's talking I decide to try a little piece of cake, but when I was about to bite it I hear a HUGE explosion that shake us all up.

"Vegeta." I said, and I run as fastest as I can.

Half of the capsule had collapsed to the ground and there was no sight of Vegeta, I don't realize that Yamcha was next to me until I hear him say something. I'm so desperate.

"Where is he?" I say. My voice is shaking. "Vegeta" I try removing some of the stuff from the ground, until I see a bloody hand come from the rocks! He startles me and I fall in my butt. _He's so creepy!_

When I was still recovering from that, Vegeta got on his feet…

"Are you OK Vegeta?" I ask. My voice is still shaking.

"Of COURSE I am!"

_It's so nice to hear that stupid accent again I feel so relieved! It is like if a big weight over me was taken off._

_Ug! He's such an idiot! how can he scare me that way!_

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU FREAK! YOU ALMOST RIPPED OUT MY HOUSE, WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PROVE!" I say with rage. Vegeta trembles and falls on his back.

"Oh, no!" I feel so bad for what I said. I'm running to where he is and I hold him in my arms. "You're hurt!" I'm all worried again.

"No, I don't need help..." _Vegeta's voice seems so weak_. "I got to... do this... on my own..."

I don't get why he doesn't care of himself! He is gonna get killed one of this days! The thought squeezes my heart...

"I need to train..."

"You've got to stop training for a while, I mean look at you, you are a complete rag!"

"But I feel fine..." _Such a dummy!_

"I'm a Saiyen! I can take a little pain, it means nothing to me... and I got to get stronger than Kakarot."

_Ahh, poor thing! He's just a spoiled little kid trying to prove to everyone that he's a big boy..._

"OK, sure. We all know that you are a tough guy, but you need to rest now." _My voice sounded so soft. I think I convinced him, he is pretty quiet now.._

"I take orders from NO ONE!" _Vegeta is trying to get on his feet! ...or maybe not._

I'm trying to pick him up, but he is so heavy! -Yamcha, Are you going to stand there all day! Come on, give me a hand! He grabs one of Vegeta's arms and is curling it around his neck.

"Come on, let's take him to his room... And be careful with him for Kami's sake!"

By the time we made it to his room Mom and Dad were already there with all sort of medical supplies including an oxygen mask and two tanks of oxygen.

I leave the room so Dad can treat Vegeta's wounds without a problem. Mom stands outside with me too. She's hugging me now, I think she knows that I'm worried.

"Oh my sweet heart! He is going to be just fine. He is a warrior after all."

"Thanks Mom. Hey, you know where Yamcha went...?" I see my Dad start to open the door and I don't care about Yamcha anymore, so I rush inside besides Vegeta's bed. "You think he is gonna be alright Daddy?"

"I hope so. He answers. "The only thing he hasn't bruised is his eyebrows. If he stays in bed for a while or so, he should be fine."

I felt so relieved after he said that, the stubborn ape will be fine! But I can't stop feeling a little worried.

Dad is still talking, but I can't pay attention to him. I'm so focus on Vegeta... Mom and Dad left. I think I'm gonna let Vegeta rest too. -Get better you bone-head! And I go for the door... _I think I heard something._.. I turn around and I see him mumbling.

"I'll... get... stronger... Kakkarot.. I'll beat you!" _Poor thing he is having a nightmare!_ I think I'm gonna stay here with him for a little while, at least until his bad dream stops...

**So, what do you guys think? **

**Please leave me a review! T****hank you, thank you! O.~  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Out of sight, Out of mind

CHAPTER 2: Out of sight, out of mind.

_June 20__th_

_Dear diary:_

_ I fell asleep at Vegeta's desk again. He is being unconscious since the accident. When I woke up, I noticed Vegeta was gone! I knew right away where he was, so I rushed to the monitor-camera room that connects directly to the Gravity Room to tell him one thing or two of what an irresponsible baka he is. So when I got there, with all my fury I told him to stop it and that he was in no condition to train, and he grunted at me. Then I told him that he was made of flesh and blood and he said "Stop pestering me woman, LEAVE ME ALONE!" that made me so mad! I'm here worried sick about him, and he doesn't give a damn! After he said that, he fell on the ground. Take that jerk! That's called Karma! So I told him he knew I was right and that he needed to do what I say, after a long pause I thought he was going to be a good boy, I thought he would apologize to me, I even asked him about it, and he said "I do have something to say... LEAVE ME ALONE! This time I wasn't mad, I was actually kinda heart broken, I almost felt like I was going to cry, so I ended the communication and came here to my room..._

_I still wonder where Yamcha went after Vegeta's accident, but something tells me that he probably snuck out to see some girl, it has to be! What else could it be?_

_Today I overheard a conversation between him and Puar something about "late tomorrow afternoon" and a "don't worry Yamcha I'll cover you". How more suspicious can this get? Also on our date tonight he was very nervous and a little distant. So I have a plan to follow Yamcha tomorrow; I know sounds lame, but it's the only way I can found out what he is really doing._

* * *

The breeze tastes sweet and the grass feels soft. The sun starts to fall giving all those pretty reds and oranges.

"You are so beautiful..." I turn around and I see Vegeta smiling at me.

"Thanks Vegeta". _I can't stop blushing_. "You look very nice in that suit too, but what are we doing here?"

"Oh, you know what are we doing here?" He says mischievously.

With his eyes fixed on me he starts walking towards me. He grabs me strongly from my waist and gives me the most passionate kiss ever. His lips are so soft and I feel like I'm burning inside. Without stopping the kiss he takes me in his arms and lays me down gently on the grass, he gets next to me and pushes himself very close to me. His kisses get more and more passionate and my breathing heavier and heavier. I can feel one of his hands in my back starting to go down... and down... and...

Trrrrr! The alarm o'clock sound. In 1 second I'm up, sitting in my bed. Without looking I extend my arm trying to get to the button that will turn off the alarm -Where's that damn button! Ugg! I'M DONE WITH YOU STUPID CLOCK! And I toss it through the window. -Aaaah better! Hmmm... It feels like I was dreaming about something last night, but I can't remember…. …. -Oh mi Gosh!. What was I dreaming? Can I even call that a dream? Wow! I've never had a dream like that in my life! And with Vegeta! Now I really think there is something wrong with me... But the way he grabbed me... and the burning inside... Wake up Bulma! This is wrong! Very, wrong. I don't get why Vegeta is in my dreams, it is not like I love him or anything like that... Oh whatever! It was just a dream, I shouldn't make that big of a deal.

"...Oh! That's right! Today is operation Yamcha; I must disguise myself and leave everything ready for this afternoon."

At lunch I made everyone think that I was going to work this afternoon on Daddy's lab (I had to tell Daddy about my plan so he could cover me.) I secretly sneak to my room so I start to choose what to put on to disguise myself. After choosing a baseball cap, a pair of black bug-looking sun glasses and a rain coat, I think I did a pretty good job.

Now the second part of my plan, track Yamcha with my super ladybug camera! I made this little bug a few years back, with this camera I can see what people are doing from my room!

This is boring... I've been looking at Yamcha train for the past 3 and a half hours, and I feel like I'm getting cooked inside this rain coat!.

"OK Puar, I think I'm done with this for now, hey! Remember what we talked?" _Finally something interesting is happening!_

"Yes, Yamcha!" _Puar voice can be so annoying sometimes..._

"But I think we are going to be fine Yamcha, she is going to be in the lab for the rest of this afternoon!"

I knew it! They are hiding something from me. Focus Bulma! OK he's obviously going to shower so I better just wait outside his room.

"Or... I could take a little peak..." _Did I just say that! I think I've been spading too much time with Master Rochii._ "OK. Leaving the ladybug next to Yamcha's bedroom door."

After 20 min. in the shower and an hour in his room Yamcha finally comes out.

"Hahaha Yamcha! You won't run away from this one! Now let's see, the ladybug is showing that you are going down the stairs now, Dang it! He walks to fast! OK now towards the street... He's using... a car? Why will he do that when he can fly? Duh, Bulma! Is to take his lady somewhere with him."

_Grrr! I feel like I could beat the crap out of him right now! ...Breath deep Bulma, you must catch him in the act..._

As I follow him through the city with my motorcycle, I notice that he is taking a route to the mall, so I decide to take a short cut.

As soon I get to the mall I turn my motorcycle into capsule mode and I hide myself at the entrance. 10 minutes later he arrives.

_I must stay cool and follow him not too close nor too far, I don't wanna let him out of sight nor let him find out that he is being followed._

We start to move to the next floor where the dining area is. He sits at one of the tables...

_Yay! A frozen yogurt stand!_ _I'm so gonna get a frozen yogurt, just to kill time, besides, I'm getting roasted in this coat!_ _What was I thinking when I put this ugly thing on, and in the middle of the summer..._

_Perfect! He is still sitting at that table and this frozen yogurt is delicious!_

A skinny sucking-sour candy-face blond girl is getting close to where Yamcha is sitting. _There is no way he could ever change me for that! _._..right? Oh great! That IS the girl he is meeting with._

"Oh, Come on! That's too cheesy, coming from behind and cover the other person eyes..."

My heart is beating so fast now, Yamcha's starting to stand up and turn around...

"He's... ki... kissing her...?" My heart drops at the sight of them and the thought of how stupid I've been, _Yamcha doesn't love me._

He was lying all this time... Was it 3 days ago the last time he told me how much I meant to him? This is enough! -He is going to pay for all of this... once and for all... _Was that creepy voice mine?_

As I walk towards Yamcha I start to take my coat off, then my super eye-bug looking sunglasses and my baseball cap. _I'm 2 feet away from him. He won't run away..._

"YAMCHA REKISHI YOMA! How dare you do this to me!"

A rush of fury comes to me and I slap him in the face as hardest as I can, I kick him in the nuts too… _What am I doing?_ He is not worthy of any of this. Not worthy of this anger, nor my tears. Better compose myself.

I take a deep breath and I dump, on Yamcha's head, whatever is left from my delicious frozen yogurt, I turn to the skinny sucking-sour candy-face blond girl.

"Enjoy my left overs, good luck!" I say disgusted, and I walk away with all the dignity I have left.

_Yamcha, what a waste of time._.. _All these years, forgiving him, believing in what he said... He doesn't love me; I should have seen that the first time he cheated on me... well the first time I found out! Who knows how many times he did it and who knows for how long he has been with this girl..._ _I know I'm not a saint. I've being taunting him with Vegeta lately and stuff but, I would never cheat on him!_

Once I'm outside the mall tears start to come out from my eyes.

"I'm not gonna cry! I'm not gonna cry! He doesn't deserve it..." I can feel a knot in my throat...

I grab, from my pocket, the little shiny bottle that contains my motorcycle

"Better hurry home; I don't want people to see me cry..."

As I go I remember about the outfit that I used.

"Damn it!" _I forgot my super black bug-looking sun glasses on the floor in the mall! What a waste, I hope that sucking-sour candy-face- blond girl doesn't take them... I wonder too if she understood that when I said "left overs" I meant Yamcha and not the frozen yogurt..._

* * *

**Don't forget to review, OK! O.~ **_  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Not much of a diary

CHAPTER 3: Not much of a diary.

* * *

_Oh great! Yamcha is following me. Does he know what the word "Dignity" means? _

He is flying above me now.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU JERK!" I say heart broken. That kinda made him slow down a little bit; _maybe he went back to his lady..._

I finally made it home. I care very little about my motorcycle so I just dump it in the middle of the sidewalk. I just wanna get to my room and forget about the world. As I get closer to the house I crossed paths with Vegeta.

"Service woman! I need..." He says demanding.

"Not now Vegeta, I'm not in the mood." My voice sounded surprisingly calm, but I'm still in a hurry.

"But woman! I need... I slow down and I get close to his face."

"I don't CARE what you need, whatever that thing is, go help yourself and LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He's looking at me very confused...

"Bulma! Wait up!"

_Oh great! Yamcha is here._ _Better run to my room while I can._ I'm running as fast As I can, I go up the little staircase and I open the door._ Aahh so nice to be home!_

"Bulma it's not what you think..." _Why is he still following me?_

"AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT WHAT I THINK? I saw you kissing her...!" I yell from the top of my longs."It's over Yamcha!"I say almost crying.

He's starting to get close to me

"AND STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

"But Bulma please..." he's grabbing my arm now.

"Let go of me jerk!" I say upset.

I pull my arm out as hard as I can, when it is free I see Yamcha accidentally push one of the crystal flower vases with his elbow. It falls on the floor with a big noise...

In less than 2 seconds I see Vegeta inside the house and grabbing Yamcha by the neck of his shirt high into the air.

I feel warm inside, it is like a hero came to save me...

"How DARE you treat my service woman like that!" He says infuriating.

_Service woman! Is he serious? Man! To much to ask for a hero. _ And I see him tossing Yamcha out of the house like a piece of rag. After a few seconds I hear a very big and painful noise in the concrete...

"This is between me and Bulma, Vegeta!" I hear Yamcha bravely yell.

Vegeta turns to the direction of the voice with one of his scariest looks...

"Is he gone?" I ask.

Vegeta nods.

"Are you OK woman"

I'm standing right where the flower vase broke, trying to understand what just happened...

"I guess so..." I step out but I slip falling in the floor. _Did Vegeta just giggle?_

"Something is warm in my leg Vegeta." I say confused.

"You cut yourself woman." Vegeta states.

I look down and I see a big piece of glass in my flesh right under my knee, and the pain came...

"Ouch! I think I cut my self!" I say freaking out.

"Are you deaf woman! That's just what I said!" He says tiredly.

"I have to take this thing out of me... it's gonna hurt!." I say trying to stay calm.

"Just forget what I said...!" He says giving up turning his back at me.

_I need to take this out..._ I breathe deeply and I grab the piece of glass.

"One... two... three!" And I Pull, but it hurts so bad, it barely moved... the thing is still in my leg.

"Let me see that woman." He says impatiently, leaning on me...

"WAIT! What are you going to do?' I say freaking out. He pulls the glass out.

"AAAHH!" I yell in pain.

"Just suck it up, and get on your feet woman!" He orders, looking right into my eyes..._I think I'm blushing._

"I'm not a warrior you moron! This is the first time I cut myself this bad!" I say upset. He's still leaning on the floor next to me. "Just help me up..."

"Hrmmp!" He mumbles crossing his arms.

"Please, I can't get up on my own..." I beg.

He curls one of my arms around his neck and helps me walk to the couch. We sit there next to each other. He looks at me awkwardly. My arm is still around his neck... I take it off...

"Thanks..." I say shyly

He gets up and to walks away... I hear my parent's car pull in. I turn to Vegeta and he is gone.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! =^.^=**


	4. Chap4:You can win a man through his sto

CHAPTER 4: You can win a man through his stomach.

* * *

_June 24__th_

_Dear diary:_

_I can't stop thinking about what happened that night, I have this huge mess of mixed up feelings... for once I have Yamcha, the guy with whom I spent the last 6 years of my life, disappointing me once more, this time for good. And then I have Vegeta, the cold bad guy with whom I have been_ _dreaming for the past few months, getting unexpectedly nice and caring... Nah! I'm just thinking too much about it... So never mind...  
_

_ I haven't seen Vegeta since the night with Yamcha. He's being training nonstop in the Gravity Room. I was talking about that with Mom and Dad today; Dad said he was fighting 400 times earth gravity. That completely upset me up, I know he's gonna get killed in that machine if he keeps pushing himself like that! I told Daddy that Vegeta is a thick headed ape! ...The only thing he thinks of is in getting better than Goku._

_... Is difficult for me to explain, but, for some reason, I care about Vegeta..._

_I've been wondering about the past too, the time when I was looking for the dragon balls so I could wish for the perfect boyfriend... I wonder what would've happened if the eternal dragon had given me the wish... Someone would have appeared? I guess I'll never know... Darn it! I should just have made that wish! I'd be married by now! ...umm the marriage part was a little too much. ...Where did I put that eraser?  
_

* * *

_June 28th_

_Dear diary:_

_I'm starting to enjoy my "discussions" with Vegeta; I don't know if is because my loneliness or not, but now, I look forward to seeing him, I get up early in the morning to have breakfast with him and I have lunch and dinner whenever he does._

_I love to make him mad too! Is that too evil of me? Ha-ha! I love the face he gets and the "Hrmmp" he does! …I think it would be really nice to get to be friends with him... that day with Yamcha, made me realize that he can be a good guy too, so I came up with the idea to make a big dinner for him, and I know, for a fact, how much the Sayens love to eat! I hope Vegeta likes the idea..._

* * *

I get up of bed, early as always, to have breakfast with Vegeta.

I go down the stairs and strait to the kitchen. Vegeta is already there sitting at the table waiting for Mom to finish breakfast.

"Hurry woman, I do not have the whole day! I must go train to the capsule as soon as possible." Vegeta says urgently.

"Good morning everyone!" I say cheerfully. _I'm in a very good mood today._

_"_Service Woman! Help the elderly woman finish breakfast! I must return to my training at once!" Vegeta demands.

_What did he say? Elderly woman? _I'm trying to keep myself from laughing!

"My name's...!" I'm squeezing my lips not to laugh. "...is Bulmaahahaha!" I just can't keep myself from laughing!

He looks at me all confused...

"Woman! Help the elderly woman finish breakfast!" He naively repeats.

"Hahahaha!" _I just can't stop laughing..._ I notice my mom is trying to hold back a laugh too!

"It's OK Bulma I got it... hahaha!"

"STOP LAUGHING AND GIVE ME MY BREAKFAST!" He yells very upset.

I walk next to him and I lean down just to get my head at his level.

"Take it easy big guy!" I say in a flirty voice. "...See? Mom is filling your plate... Now, eat all that you want." And I wink him an eye.

"Hrmmp!" He mumbles proudly.

_Brat! But thanks, I haven't laugh like this in days._

I sit down across Vegeta trying to make eye contact with him.

"So Vegeta..." _he keeps eating..._ _Is he listening to me? "_Vegeta...?"

"What is it woman, I'm listening!" He says out of character.

_How cute! He swallows before he talks... I guess I'm used to Goku._

"Oh, OK, well, I wanted to tell you that we are planning to make a big dinner for you tonight. You know, for training so hard. What do you say? You think you can make it?"

"A feast? …In my honor? Yes, why not." He says disinterested.

_I saw that smile!_

_"_Ok then, I'll see ya around 8 tonight?" I'm smiling too...

"Hrmmp..." he nods.

* * *

It's 7 o'clock and for some reason I'm very nervous. The shower relaxes me just for a little bit.

I dress myself with a purple silky dress that goes 3 inches above my knee. Once I'm ready, I sit in the bed. I can feel a knot in my stomach.

"Why am I so nervous?" _It is just a dinner and there will be 4 of us..._

It's 8 o'clock and I'm heading down stairs.

At the dining room everyone is dressed properly except Vegeta. Well, if I don't count the saiyen suit. I sit right in front of him.

"Hey tough boy! do you mind if I sit here?" I say it with my flirty voice.

"Hrmmp..." He says, looking away. _I love when he gets annoyed!_

Dad proposes a toast for Vegeta's hard work before we eat, which makes Vegeta very please.

As we dine I can feel the pressure of Vegeta's eyes on me, but every time I look at him he turns away. _Is there something wrong with me? Do I smell? _I sniff myself.I can only smell my perfume.

Vegeta is so well manner to eat compare with Goku! Both of them have the same hunger and fast eating, but Vegeta uses a fork and a knife... It shouldn't surprise me; he is a prince after all...

We chitchat for a little bit with Vegeta answering mostly with a grunt. After an hour of waiting for Vegeta to finish eating, I can see my parents working hard to be awake.

"Mom, Dad, you guys can head to bed; I can stay here with Vegeta." I say relax.

"Are you sure dear?" Asks my Mom doubfully.

"Yeah, go ahead."

After we say are good nights I turn to Vegeta.

"So, how much is left for you to be done?" I ask disinterested.

"I'll be done when I'm done; now, give me more water service woman!" He orders me.

_Ug! "_My name's Bulma you tailless monkey!" And I fill his cup.

"Vegeta, is earth very different from your planet?" He stops and stares at me.

"Not really at least from what I remember... The people were very different. We are warriors, from the moment we are born until the day we die… this planet is full of weaklings." He says getting upset in the last part.

"Do you… miss them? I mean your planet and the people you knew?" I ask carefully.

He doesn't answer. _Poor guy, I didn't realize how lonely he is. He lost his home and family. _

_"_Well, you are part of our family now, if that counts for something." I say lightly.

We look to each other awkwardly and he finishes eating.

"I don't need a family, I'm good on my on…" He reproaches. _I don't believe you!_

"You are not limping anymore woman." Vegeta states.

"Yeah my knee it's much better now. Thanks to you…" I say sweetly.

"I only took out the glass woman." He says distant.

"Yeah, but, what I mean is… you… helped me so much that day… with Yamcha and then with the glass… thank you."

"Hrmmp…" _he's blushing. _

"Yawn! OK, better start cleaning up the table before I get more sleepy… don't sit there doing nothing? Help me up!"

We take our plates, we dump them in the sink and I turn to Vegeta.

"You know Vegeta? For being such a grumpy… "I push my finger into his chest. You can be pretty cute. And I kiss his cheek.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**What's the craziest thing you have ever done for that "especial one"? **

**Please leave a review! O.~**


	5. Chapter 5: Why me!

CHAPTER 5: Why me!

* * *

_June 29__th_

_Dear Diary:_

_Yamcha has been calling me on the phone and leaving messages. It is interesting how, every time I think I'm over him, I find one of his messages in the recorder, he always talks about how much he loves me and that we belong together… Of course I don't believe him, and he has to be dreaming if he thinks that I will call him back!_

_On the other hand, things are being pretty good with Vegeta, I think we're getting closer, like, I could actually call him friend... Hmm Vegeta my friend... _

_-Hey, this is Vegeta my new friend. _

_-Vegeta... Like the guy who almost-destroied-the-world, Vegeta? _

_I know how that sounded, dear diary... I know. But people can change right? I have to say, Vegeta is doing better and better every day..._

* * *

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! I jump in my bed, startled.

"What the..?"

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! Someone "knocks" at the door.

"WAKE UP LAZY WOMAN!" _Is that Vegeta knocking at my door?_

I check my alarm and I notice the time is off. _That's right! In Dad's lab yesterday, one of the new girls made a miscalculation, and ended up cutting the electric power of half the city… It wasn't a big deal and it got fixed right away…_

"Get up woman, don't make me go in there!" He warns me, from the other side of the door.

"Oooh! Like you wouldn't like too!" I say flirty.

"Woman! I don't have time for your games, I need to go back to my training..." he says impatiently.

"What happened to Mom?" I say as I look for my slippers.

"The old woman says she is not feeling good." he says a little calm.

"Is she sick?" I ask concern.

"Like I would know! Vegeta yells upset. "Just hasten your pace woman!"

I open the door and he almost falls over me. He had one of his hands supported on my door. We stare at each other face to face for a few seconds awkwardly. I go passed him and I walk purposely slow to the stairs, yawning and stretching myself.

"I don't have time for this!"

And like I was one of those 100 pounds potato bags, he places me on his shoulder.

"What are you…?" Before I could finish, we were already in the kitchen; He puts me down right in front of the refrigerator.

"You can't carry people around like that you know? …What do you want to eat_?"_ I say, trying to sound upset._  
_

"I don't know eggs? Just give me something." He says in a hurry.

"OK, I'll make eggs then." 15 minutes later, I give him a big plate of 24 fried eggs with 12 strips of bacon…

"There you go! _Bon appetite!"_ I say cheerfully.

_"_What? There are bones in these?"

"No silly, its just an expression, its like "enjoy your meal!"

"You earthlings are weird…"

3 minutes later he is done.

"Give me more!" He orders.

"Are you kidding me?"

"You know I don't kid."

With resignation, I cook another plate of eggs that did not satisfy his appetite… So with the 2 dozen eggs left I make him pancakes, which seems to do the trick.

"Please tell me your belly is full." I say tiredly.

"I'm done." He says without emotions, and he leaves

_Man, I don't know how Mom puts up with that, speaking of which; I wonder how she is doing… _

* * *

_June 30th_

_Dear diary._

_Mom has the flu, which means I have to do the housework for the next, who knows, 3 days? NOO! I hate to do that stuff! So I try hiring someone from the maid agency, and they "willingly" are going to send me their best 2 maids today just in time to make lunch! The problem is, the agency wont be able to find a replacement in the morning in the houses where the maids were working until next week, which means, I have to do breakfast for Vegeta anyways!_

_Dear diary, Its me again. lunch was pretty good, those poor girls did a good job putting up with Vegeta's hunger... Also like 20 minutes ago, Vegeta blew up some of the Gravity Room equipment again, so he is in his bedroom now doing nothing, so, I'm thinking on going over there to make fun of him, while Dad works fixing that stuff. _

* * *

I knock at Vegeta's door.

"Are you alive in there monkey?" I say in a playful tone of voice.

"Leave me alone woman!" He yells annoyed.

"Like you have so much to do right now!" I say with a mocking tone.

He abruptly opens the door.

"What do you want?"

I go right inside his room before he can say anything...

"So what are you doing?" I ask innocently. He's staring at me confused. Before he answers I sit on his bed and I bounce a little bit. "Nice bed." I state.

"Get out!" He says very angry, still holding the doorknob.

"Oh come on! Don't be boring." I playfully say.

"Woman!" He yells completely out of patience and He's starts to walk towards me.

"Come on! Let's do something fun!" I say flirty and winking an eye as I rest myself on the pillows in a half sitting position.

"Something like what...?" he stops himself while blushing. Vegeta looks away as he tights his fists. . _And there's my favorite face!_

"Ha-ha! Vegeta, you are so cute and silly! I was thinking about something like, video games, have you ever played a video game Vegeta?" I say lightly as I get up.

"No." He says motionless.

"Perfect! I'll show you, it is suuuper fun!" Isay ignoring him and I walk towards the door.

"No." he says again

"Oh, come on!" I say playfully as I take one of his hand and I start to pull him softly to the door.

"No, woman!" He says He's still holding my hand. I get close to him and I look into his eyes.

"Look." I say softly. "There is nothing for you to do right now, except to stay in this room for the rest of the day, instead, Why don't you just come with me..." I take his other hand. I promise you it will be worth it...

* * *

**My goodness! what will happen next? **

**Don't forget to review! O.~  
**


	6. Chap 6: The victory is mine or is it?

**Hey, guys! I'm letting you all know that I'm uploading a new chapter every week! Pretty awesome right? And happy mom's day!**

* * *

CHAPTER 6: The victory is mine! ...or is it?

The voice in the screen says _YOU WIN!_

"And that, my friend... IS HOW YOU KICK A SAIYEN'S BUTT! Whooohoo!"

"You cheated woman. There is no way you can win against a Saiyen in battle!"

"It seams to me there is one." I say on a mocking tone. "That's 3 victories in a row."

"You cheated woman! Admit it!" Vegeta accused.

"Excuse ME, your highness, but I did not cheat." I clarify to him.

"Well, we will see how good you do in our rematch! And I'm using your control now." Vegeta says, challengely.

* * *

_YOU WIN!_

* * *

"Ha-ha! Vegeta, in your face" I say hysterical.

"I'm just warming up, woman! ...One more time!"

As he says that, Daddy appears at the door, I'm trying to make signs for him to go away, but he only looks at me confused...

"Something wrong woman?"

"No, let's fight again!" I check on Dad again and he is gone.

We play 5 more fights and I win them all...

"This is a stupid game! The control doesn't work in the way I want, and YOU KEEP CHEATING!" Vegeta says very upset.

"Vegeta, that excuse is getting old..." I say tiredly.

"But It's impossible that, I, the prince of ALL Saiyens, could loose a fight."

"It's not a real fight you silly! It's just a video game."

"Does not matter what type of fight it is, a Saiyen never loses..."

"If it make's you feel better, you can still kick my butt in a real fight."

"Hrmmp..." He crosses his arms.

"OK, one more fight, and this one will decide everything!" I say. _I'll have mercy..._

When I was letting myself get defeated by Vegeta, of course, without a fair fight; Dad comes at the door again.

"Bulma, dinner is ready... Oh, hi Vegeta... I thought you were in your room... And the Gravity Capsule is ready! ...I hurried to get it done... As fast as possible... And I just finished it!" _Can't you be less natural then that Daddy?_

"OK... Daddy..." I say awkwardly.

"We are not done yet, woman! Not when I'm winning! ...Yes! And that, my friend, IS HOW YOU KICK A CHEATER WOMAN'S BUTT HA-HA"

_Ahh! He wanted to win so bad... _

"You just got lucky..." I say pretending to be mad.

"No, this is call _talent_, I told you I was warming up!"

"O...K... Mr. Warmed up, It's dinner time now, lets go downs stairs...

* * *

The day's heat, is getting pretty bad, so, after dinner I go to the swimming pool, I know is not the best to swim after you eat, but, I'M SO HOT!

The time goes by very quickly, I barley notice is getting dark; as I start to get out of the pool, some tiny solid thing hits me in the head..

"Ouch!" Something hits me in the back. I look around and I see nothing.

Then. 2 little rocks hit me in the back and in the right shoulder.

"Ouch! What the heck!" I look around again and I see someone sitting in the roof, with the distinctive evil smile in his face... He throws another rock and hits me in the forehead. I hear him laugh.

"Stop it! Jerk!" But he throws a rock again and barely misses my torso.

"That's it! this is war!"

So, I make sure to get socking wet, and I run to the side of the house, where I know there's a stair to the roof, I climb up and I see Vegeta's sitting with his back in front of me. So I run, and I tackle him with all my might; we fall to Vegeta's side and I hug him tight to make sure he gets wet, I rub my hair in his chest too. _Now.. "_Run away!"

I run as there is not tomorrow, but he cuts me right a way. I'm in the air with Vegeta hugging me from behind covering my arms so I can't move them.

"You think you can do that to The Prince of ALL Saiyens and get away with it?

"I thought you didn't like hugs..."

"I can make exceptions."

We start to float high in the air.

"No! Vegeta please! No from a position where I can fall easily!"

"Then you shouldn't have messed with the Prince!"

"Just please put my down..." I beg to him.

He lets go of me... but he cuts me in his arms right after.

"You jerk! I almost had a heart attack!" I yell upset as I hit him in the chest. He laughs.

Vegeta put us down on the roof, as he explodes with laughter

"What is so funny?" He can't even talk..

"You... Hahaha... Your face, when I let you go... hahaha!"

"Haha... I mimic him. "So hilarious..." _Stupid jerk!_

I sit nearby in the roof, Looking at the stars...

"At least it's a pretty night..." I say consoling.

Vegeta sits next to me, but still keeping his distant, looking to the sky.

"A shooting star!" I say exited.

I hold my hands together and I close my eyes. _I wish..._

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asks awkwardly confused.

"I'm wishing." I say happily.

"To a giant rock?" Vegeta gives me the "that makes no sense" look.

"I little of romanticism in your life wouldn't hurt you know?"

"None sense! That's for..."

"Shh! just let me do my flipping wish!" I say getting upset.

I take a deep breath._ I wish... I wish for Happiness..._ And I open my eyes.

"Are you done woman?"

"Yes, I'm done!" I say satisfactorily.

We stare at the sky for a few minutes in silance.

"So, Vegeta, for how long were you spying on me? He glares at me.

"Did you like what youe see? Rather, Do you like what you see?" I say with my flirtiest voice. I lift my eyebrows at him. He doesn't respond. "It's ok I'm already awere of how hot I look in bikini... "I say in an arrogant tone.

"Woman! If you keep taunting me like that, you are gonna get it."

"You woudl'nt dare harm a innocent woman..."

"Think what you want... but it's up to you to find out.." he says as he gets up.

"I'm not scared of you!"

He gives me an mischievous smile and jumps off the roof.

* * *

**WOUDL YOU HAD LET VEGETA WiN THE LAST VEDIO GAME FIGHT? **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! O.~  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Because I love you

CHAPTER: 7 Because I love you.

* * *

___July 3th__

_Dear diary_

_I'm glad the breakfast nightmare is over, You have no idea how it is to feed a beast with a bottomless stomach... Man! Chichi has 2 of those... Poor thing... Anyways I'm glad It's all over._

_Also, I'm thinking about calling Yamcha back, he's starting to get a little creepy, I know he is not that type of guy, but still, calling 4 times a day, every day, it's a little too much...__

* * *

BOOM! I hear an explosion from the gravity room.

"Vegeta!"

I stop my writing and I run as fast as I can to the gravity room... Part of the roof has fallen off. I go inside and I see a weak Vegeta getting up from a pile of rocks. Instinctively I put my shoulder under his arm.

"I don't need your help, woman!"

"But you're hurt!"

"Just leave me alone!" Vegeta says very upset pushing me away.

"Vegeta..."

"You are always getting in my way, always with your stupid nose in other peoples business_!"_

_ Why is he saying that...?_ He starts to walk away.

"I'm just trying to help you Vegeta..." I say confused.

"Well, I don't need your help!" He says as he turns around "...And STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY! As long you are around I'll never get stronger then Kakkarot!"

That got me pretty bad. My eyes are stuck looking towards the ground. _I've done everything he wanted me to do... What did I do wrong? I thought we were friends..._

"Why are you telling me this Vegeta...?" I say as I lift my face. I can feel tears coming from my eyes.

I see him about to yell at me again, but he stops after he sees me crying, aggressively, he walks to me and grabs me firmly by my arms.

"Why woman...! Why do you care about me?" He yells to my face.

"Because..!" I say crying with my eyes close. -:Because I..." _Because I love you._

"WHY?" He gives me a little shake. "Speak woman!"

"That's enough Vegeta! Leave my daughter alone, she has nothing to do with your problems!" I hear my Dad's voice say.

Vegeta drops me right away and walks out the gravity room.

"Are you OK dear, are you hurt?"

-"I'm OK Daddy, Thanks... I just need time for myself right now."

I hug my Dad, I dry my tears, and I get out of the room, and begin my journey towards the house.

_Gosh! I almost told Vegeta that I love him! But Why? He is a jerk! After all those thing he said and in the way he was grabbing me, I was going to say I loved him? What's wrong with me! And it is not like you love someone from one day to the next... Although, thees past 2 days have been very fun with him... Teasing him, making him blush... That idiot looks so cute when he blushes...! Makes me wanna hug him and... kiss... him... Ug! Why does he have to be so mean! I've done nothing to deserve this!_

I start crying again._ And why do I keep crying? My period won't come until next week! Ug!_

…_Anyways, he really needs to apologize... _I go inside the house and into my room where I spend the rest of the afternoon.

By dinner time I'm very hungry, but instead of eating with the rest, I take my food to eat it on the roof. When I'm done, I leave the bowl next to me and I lie down looking to the stars...

But, when I'm finally getting relax, I see 2 boots next to me.

"I am not moving off of this roof, I was here first!" I say still looking to the sky.

"You can stay were you are woman... " And he lies down next me.

"Why are you here Vegeta...?" I look at him.

"What? Do I need a reason to come to the roof?"

"Of course not, your majesty!" I say sarcastic.

We stay in silence for a few minutes. _I cant take this anymore, I'm out of here!_ I head for the stairs but I get stop by Vegeta.

"Are you mad at me woman?"_ Is he seriously asking me that?_

"For what?" I say sarcastically "For being called nosy and told that I'm basically a burden to others or for have being shaken for an answer... Can't quite decide..."

I try walking away but Vegeta gets in my face again.

"It wasn't the right moment for you to be there..." Vegeta says carefully.

"What? Is that your excuse for treating me like crap? I'm gonna say this once Vegeta, I AM NOT YOUR TANTRUM'S PUNCHING BAG! I deserve to be treated with respect... And now YOU get out of MY way!" I say almost crying.

I try walking away again but he doesn't let me.

"Are you OK woman? Did I hurt you when I shaked you?"

"What...?" I ask confused.

_"_Are you dea...!"

"Don't you even think about finishing that sentence!" I interrupt. He gives me the big eyes. "And no... you didn't hurt me, you didn't shake me hard at all..." I say calmly "It's the whole thing you did, that's what hurts..."

I sit down again and Vegeta sits next to me.

I look at him and I see him looking at his feet, troubled..._Is he trying to apologize to me?_

"If I didn't know better, I would say you are trying to apologize to me..."

"What? We Saiyens never take back what we say or do, no matter the consequences!"

_"_Whatever Vegeta..."_ I know what you are doing._ "Hey, how are you doing? I mean, did you break anything in the accident?" I ask concern.

"Why do you care woman?" Vegeta asks curiously.

"Why do you keep asking me that? Can I just care about you without a reason?"

"There's always a reason..."

"I told you there's not a reason...! or is there something you want ME to say?"

"Don't start it woman...!" He warns me.

"Or what?" I challange him.

"You are gonna get it..."

"I thought that already happened this afternoon..."

He looks at his shoes again_. Gosh! He IS sorry..._

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that..."

"It's ok, It's true..."

"So you ARE trying to apologize to me."

"Woman, you're pissing me off!" _Now you did it Bulma!_

He gets up to leave. But I get up quickly and I hold his hand to stop him

"Please don't go... I care about you, because... " He turns and looks at me. "Because... Because you are a very important person to me Vegeta..." I say blushing.

"And I don't know what I would do if something bad happens to you..." I turn my eyes to the floor in embarrasment, and I feel my entire face burning red...

I can feel Vegeta staring at me without a word. _Gosh! He is not saying anything,... How embarrassing...! I better go!_

I let go off his hand and I run for the stairs, I don't go more than 4 steps away when an arm reaches from behind and curls around my waist. Vegeta turns me in his direction, he gets closer and closer to me, and I can only think about his lips...

_ Shalaah Head Shalaah... _

_ Shalaah Head Shalaah... _

_Seriously cellphone! Seriously!_

We awkwardly separate from each other. Gosh! What was I about to do!

_"_I... Think I... better go Vegeta... I... have to... Take a look at this..." I show him my cellphone.

"Yeah, sure..." He answers awkwardly.

I calmly go down the stairs, but as soon as I'm out of Vegeta's sight, I run to my room. Once there, I look at the text message.

_Congratulation! You just won_

_the chance to win a_

_Ƶ 500.00 gift card._

"What the heck! I'm in the no-call list!"

* * *

**DO YOU THINK YOU COULD PUT UP WITH SOMEONE LIKE VEGETA? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, **

**AND TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER TOO! O.~**


	8. Chapter 8: The phone call

**Hey guys! I'm uploading 2 chapters this week, isn't it awesome! These next chapters are getting suuuper exiting! Enjoy! (And don't forget to review! O.~)**

* * *

Chapter 8: The phone call.

__July 4__th__

_Dear diary,_

_I think I'm starting to have feelings for Vegeta, I don't think I love him, but still, (with the chance of him not loving me back), in his own way, he makes me happy... _

_I've been avoiding Vegeta today, I don't feel like facing him, especially after I practically told him that I loved him AND almost kissed him... _

_In my defense I must say he was getting closer for the kiss... right? I hope it wasn't me getting closer thinking that It was him doing the whole thing..._

_Either way, I am not ready to see him, so, I'm going to the mall now, I'm going to see if Chichi wants to come along... _

* * *

Ahh! There's nothing like an afternoon of clothes shopping. Trying some nice clothes on, looking at yourself in the mirror and saying _"Gosh! I'm hot!"_ Perfect self-esteem booster. It would have been more fun if Chichi were here… Bad Timing for Gohan to catch the flu I guess.

"Ok, enough of myself. Better go home and try to face Vegeta..."

I walk out of the mall, and as I prepare to pop my motorcycle out of its capsule, a hand from behind covers my face with a piece of cloth and suffocates me…

I wake up in a dark room; lightened by a single white light, right above my head. _Where am I?_ My vision is clouded and the light is blinding me...

I'm sitting in a chair, gagged and with my hands and feet tied. Now, 2 people are walking towards me, both are wearing a ski mask. _This is not good, Oh my Gosh! What are they gonna do to me! I am too young and pretty to die…! _I try to break free but I can't, my hands are strongly tied.

"Calm down gorgeous, we are not going to hurt you." Says the big one, with a sarcastic deep voice. He has a very cold look.

"We just want… Your father's generosity." Says the second one. He looks at me up and down. "And maybe something else…" This last guy is smaller, and has one of those creepy pervert voices… He freaks me out.

I yell to them all the inappropriate words that can be think of, but I doubt they can understand anything I say, I'm still gagged.

* * *

The big guy calls on the phone.

A female voice answers it. _Mom!_

_"_I have a message to Dr. Brief… IF HE DOESN'T ANSWER THE PHONE NOW, I'LL KILL HIS DOUGHTER!"

_Did he just say he is going to kill me…? _

Then, I hear my Daddy's voice shouting on the phone.

_"_What have you done with my daughter? Where is she?"

"Don't worry old man; she is in one piece… for now."

"What do you want? …Money? How much?" Dad says trying to make a deal.

The guy with the creepy pervert voice, starts to circle me, like a vulture does with a dead animal …

"Now we're talking, I want 100 million Zenie, cash, deliver it 2 days from now. I want you to put the money in a black handbag, and hide it in the trash container behind the greenhouse of West City Park at midnight. If we see a cop, she's dead."

"What about my daughter."

"You'll meet us at the entrance of the greenhouse after you leave the money."

The pervert vulture squeezes the side of his gun on my face and sticks his nose on the back of my hair giving a deep inhale.

All the physical fears a woman can have against creepy perverted men came to me...

"Aaah!" I scream. "I'm freaking out!"

"Was that Bulma? If you put your dirty hands on her…!"

"She's fine, do we have a deal?"

"If she's fine I want to hear it from her."

The big bad guy turns to me. –Gorgeous, Daddy's on the phone. He says sarcastic.

Vulture guy takes my gag off and I yell from at the top of my lungs.

"DADDY, HELP ME, PLEASE... VEGETA...!" The Big guy takes the phone away from me.

"Do we have a deal?"

"You've got it."

With a grin in his lips, the Big guy hangs up.

* * *

**Now, a sneak peek of Chapter 9: On my own!**

As we get out of the living room we go into a corridor. There's one door on each side of me and one in front. _The bathroom._

He unbinds my hands taking advantage by touching my butt. _**HE'LL PAY FOR THIS!**_

He leaves and I search the room. There's a tiny circle window high in the wall at the right of the sink… _I wonder if my shoulders can fit through that thing_…

The floor is made of ceramic, most of it is broken. _I can use one of these broken tiles as a knife..._

The sun has completely died and I think about my options...

* * *

**SHOULD BULMA RUN AWAY OR WAIT FOR VEGETA?**

**PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: On my own

**DEDICATED TO MY SUPER KICK BUTT BLACK BELT HUBBY, LOVE YA!  
**

* * *

CHAPTER 9: On my own.

* * *

_That vulture guy, is for sure the reason for all my nightmares... Not even Freiza was like this, but that's because the guys have always been with me too… this time, I'm alone and Vegeta is my only hope, I know he will come for me, I know for sure! But how can he rescue me, when he doesn't know where I am? I wish I were Chichi you know? Take down this good for nothing with my own fists, Yeah! That would be so awesome… But, I'm not Chichi... _

_I might not be too strong, but I'm smart! Use your brain Bulma… Think… The bathroom! They must have a bathroom, yeah… If I pay enough attention when they take me there, I may find a way out! Also bathrooms always have windows…_

"I need to go to the bathroom." They stare at me. "I need to go now!"

"Pee where you are." Says the Vulture guy with one of those imbecile's laughs as he goes back to whatever they are looking at the table.

"Are you crazy? I'm not gonna pee here!"

I wait for them to answer… "…" _They are not listening to me!_

"Its pretty warm down here you know? And I haven't peed since this morning, the smell... it's gonna be pretty bad!" I say with a loud singing voice.

"Its not my problem!" Says the Vulture guy. _Grrr!_

"You guys are pigs! How can you not let a lady like me use the bathroom? I have my rights! And I know you two DO have a bathroom! Or you gonna tell me you take turns with the community corner…"

"Shut up!" _The Big guy looks pretty mad._ He nods to Vulture guy. _No, don't make me go with him!_

He silently unbinds my feet and with my hands still tied behind my back, walks me to the same direction he came from. We pass next to The Big guy and he stops us.

"Don't you even think about playing smart with me little girl."

"You wouldn't dare do anything to me." I say confident.

"Wouldn't I?"

"You need me alive to claim the money…"

"I could cut out your tongue, and you will still be alive…"

"Well that's not entirely true, you see, there's the fact that…" He grabs me by my arms and squeezes them strongly, and places his face close to mine.

"Don't challenge me little girl." _I liked it more when he called me gorgeous… "_Or things will get very ugly around here…" He says in a creepy voice. _Better stay quiet on this one._

We keep walking until we bump into the stairs. I go up with him behind me, I'm scared to be assaulted.

_OK Bulma, focus! What do you have so far, I'm in some sort of basement, there's 10 steps between my chair and them, 20 steps between their table and the stairs and 5,6…7 steps up the stairs._

Vulture guy opens the door that's at the end of the stairs, getting his face close to mine. _He is disgusting_.

The light of the evening blinds me for a few seconds. _Awesome. I'm in a house's basement._

The house is old, and has a cabin-like style.

The door from the basement gets ya right into the kitchen. I look at the windows and the only things I see are grass and mountains.

_I'm outside the city… OK, the only way to get here is by car, so, there's gotta be a road close by, AND a car, but, where could it be? And in what direction is the road? _

We keep going, now into the living room. I can clearly see the door that leads outside… I check the windows too… no sight of car nor road.

_Wait, the sun! the sun always falls to the west._ I look at the window and I see that it is setting to my right. _Nice one Bulma!_

As we get out of the living room we get into a corridor. There's one door at each side of me and one in front,. _The bathroom. _We get inside and vulture guy is staring at me.

"Aren't you gonna leave?" I ask

"Why should I...?" _Pervert!_

"I need privacy!"

"Well this is the privacy you are gonna get..."

"JUST LET ME PEE DAMN IT!"

"Whatever girl." He turns around.

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?" And I show him my tight hands. "I can't use the bathroom with my hands like this."

"You'll manage."

"Hey! Hey! Girls have a different method to dispatch the juice, you know? I need my hands!"

"I'll tie them in the front."

"That still won't work. I need...!"

"OK! just remember what boss said. No playing smart." I nod.

He unbinds my hands taking advantage of touching my butt. _**HE'LL PAY FOR THIS!**_

He leaves and I search the room. There's a tiny circle window high in the wall at the right of the sink… _I wonder if my shoulders can fit through that thing_…

The floor is made of ceramic, most of it broken. _I can use one of these broken tiles as a knife. _Before I pick up a piece of ceramic, I realize that I actually really need to use the bathroom…

After I'm done, I pick the sharpest piece of tile I can find.

The sun has completely died and I think about my options...

* * *

I walk out the bathroom strait to Vulture guy.

"Sorry I took so long…" I say on a flirty voice.

"Give me your hands…"

"Why the hurry...?" I get close to him. _He seems to like it._

_"_I am not an idiot girl. I know what you're doing."

"Doing what...?" I get close to his ear. "Haven't you heard about all the fantasies girls have with kidnapers...?"

_"_Yeah, why the hurry… "I stop his disgusting hands and as I try not to puke I say.

"Let's take that mask of..."

As he starts to take his mask of, I rich down and with all my strength I cut the back of his right knee, into the tendons.

"AAHH…!" He yells like a scared pig. _If I had known he was going to scream like this I would have held his mouth shut and cut his left side, into the spleen and he'd be dead in minutes... Lucky for him I'm not a killer._

I start running as fast as I can to the west, away from the old cabin, hoping for the night to hide me. My hand is bleeding pretty bad from holding the tile; my adrenaline must be very high right now, I can barely feel pain. I hear someone running on my heels, Must be his boss.

The forest starts to grow to my left and I go right into it. _Its getting pitch black in here! _I run almost blindly, losing all sense of direction. The voice of the Big bad guy is getting closer... and I slip. I fall into what I think it's a rock, and my knee gets hurt and the same spot where I cut my self with piece of glass last time.

"Ouch!" _I guess you're my lucky knee..._

I lift my head, and as I adjust my eyes to the darkness I notice a large dark spot in the rocks a couple of feet from me. _Please be a cave! _

"Come on gorgeous! Where are you...?" He's _getting closer! _

_"_Oooh sweetheart! When I find you... Ha-ha-ha! You have no idea how bad things are gonna be!" He says hysterical.

I drag myself to what I think is a cave.

Someone stops his walk 2 feet away from me...

I freeze, and the forest gets completely black…

* * *

**Don't forget to review! O.~**


	10. Chapter 10: The ones you can count on

CHAPTER 10: The Ones You Can Count On.

* * *

"Damn it! I can't see shit!" ...This is all Jaydel's fault! If he had thought with his actual brain, none of this would have happened!

_Not sure how long this guy is going to stay next to me, but it's been 15 whole minutes… Should I do the rock trick? I can't see anything now; I could end up hitting him in the head, He would know right away I'm here…_

PROOOOM! The ground shakes. _What was that?_

"Dinosaur…" He whispers.

PROOOOOM! the ground shakes again.

"I know you are somewhere around here little girl!"

PROOOOOM! This one was closer.

Thunder and rain starts to fall.

"I'll let you be, for now! This isn't over!"

After He leaves I feel my adrenaline in my system going down, so does the pain. _Yup! It's nothing like the movies!_

I extend my arm to the rain, the cold water doesn't do much to soothe my hand, but at least makes it clean. I take a piece of fabric from my dress and I wrap my hand...

I wake up with drops of water dripping on my forehead. I get out of the little cave and I look for the sun.

"It has to be around noon... Gosh! I knew I should have found a car before I ran away! Now I'm all lost without a radar or compass... Better get moving before these other guys come..."

I start checking plants and trees trying to find clues for directions, after a few minutes I make my way out of the forest. My knee and my cut are feeling pretty good, my knee is nothing more then a giant purple bruise, Although my cut seems better, I know If I don't treat it properly, soon, it will get infected.

I walk west until I finally find the road. I sit nearby, thirsty and hungry, I wait for a car to pass. Nothing happens. So, I decide to walk along the rode... Anything is better then doing nothing.. The day starts to cool down, when I hear the motor of a car; I turn around, I signal the car to stop with all the energy I have left... The car stops.

"Sweet goodness! Are you OK dear?" Says a kind looking middle age woman.

"Please help me ma'am! I'm trying to make my way to west city, there's 2 bad men following me!"

"Are you the missing girl I saw on TV from that rich family? Get in!" _What? I made it to the news? _

I walk around the car and I sit in the front passenger sit.

"You mast be hungry AND thirsty, from all this heat!"

She offers me a soda and potatoes chips. She notice my hand.

"Sweety in the compartment in front of you I have a first aid kit; go ahead, help yourself!"

Having the wound treated feels great!

"So, what's your name?" I ask.

"Oh! How embarrassing, I thought I told you, my name is Nyoka." She says with a smile.

"Well, pleased to meet you Nyoka!" I say enthusiastically.

"Oh dear! I forgot my wallet, I really have to go back! Do you mind if we go back to my house? It's not very far from here."

"Not at all, as long you take me to west city." And we turn around.

As we go, I start to notice how the country side is getting familiar. Nyoka starts to notice my tension too.

"It's something wrong?""

"No, nothing."I say nervously.

I start to have a very bad feeling about this, for some reason I don't like this woman anymore, I grab the door handle ready to jump out of the car, but the door clicks locked and won't open. I turn my gaze towards her, and she doesn't have a friendly look anymore...

"Sorry sweetheart!" And everything goes black.

* * *

I wake up with the worst headache ever. My vision is blurry, but I know where I am. I'm in the same stupid chair, with the same stupid white light and with my feet and hands tied, but this time, my hands are in the front. As my vision gets better, I hear people fighting...

"No! We go 70/30 I got her back, and this was MY idea after all, you stole it from me." Says a female voice... _Nyoka._

"What a you talking about old woman! This was our idea! We kidnap her, the 30% goes to you!" Says Jaydel. He is sitting in a chair, feverish, with a big patch under his knee.

Then I see Tynan coming from upstairs. The 2 of them are still with their ski mask.

"How did it go? Nyoka asks.

"They'll be there tonight at the park." W_hat? I thought the trade was going to be tomorrow night, well, it is not like I'm complaining..._

_"_Ha-ha! Vegeta is gonna be there and he will kick all your asses!" I say hysterically.

"Oh! Look who woke up!" Says Jaydel in a psycho tone.

"I see you liked my surprise..." _You don't scare me anymore._

Jaydel gets up out of his chair like he's gonna kill me.

"You touch one hair on that girl and I'll make sure you never walk again... This money is gonna change my life and I'm not gonna let you ruin it!" Says Nyoka pointing at him with a gun.

Jaydel goes back to his chair.

"Who's Vegeta?" Tynan asks.

"You'll see... He is not police if that is what you want to know!"

"Bodyguard.." says Tynan

"No. Says Nyoka as she walks to me, -He is your boyfriend..." And gives me a mysterious look.

"Bodyguard or boyfriend, it is still a 3 on 1 fight... Sorry gorgeous, but I doubt he has a chance with us." And he shows me his handgun. It is a glock... _good choice of gun atleast, but..._

_Yeah! Like THAT is gonna work against Vegeta!_

After dark, they blindfold me and take me to the car, they sit me in the back, with Jadel at my left and Nyoka on my right, Something I appreciate... I can control the pervert with just reaching for his knee. Even blindfold, shouldn't be tough to find the wound.

"You do one move, and I'll make you suffer the worst pain... Understood!"

He doesn't say anything, but I think he got the message.

I don't know I'm in the city until we stop.

_"_I'll get the money, you deal with the girl. "Says Nyoka.

:Jaydel! Stay at the entrance... I'm going with Nyoka, I wanna make sure she doesn't ru..."

He never finishes... I hear a big commotion, some gun shots, doors opening and then silence...

_Oh my Gosh! Vegeta IS here!_

My rescuer takes me out of the car, and unfolds my blindfold.

"I knew you'd come...!" I turn around. "Vege... You..?"

* * *

**WHO DO YOU THINK IS THE RESCUER? **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! O.~**

* * *

**WithoutWingsX: Sorry about the suspense . **

**Have a great weekend everyone! **


	11. Chapter 11: Forget me not

Chapter 11: Forget me not.

"You...?" I'm very confused.

"There's no time to lose, your Dad wanted me to get ya home right away." The man picks me up and we start flying.

_What's going on here? Where's Vegeta? ...No!_ _I didn't wanted to be rescued by Yamcha! I wanted Vegeta! This is all wrong!_

"Let me go! You jerk!" I say as I hit Yamcha.

"Stop it Bulma! Can't you see we are 30 feet in the air?" I look down. _Oops! _

_Yamcha... Why did you come for me...? And where is Vegeta?_

Being in his arms like this, gives me flashbacks of our time together... My heart feels heavy and the sadness is overcoming me.

It's been hardly a month since last time we saw each other...

A few minutes later, we land in front of my house's gate.

"Bulma, before you say anything, I've been wanting to tell you this..."

"Yamcha I..."

"Please, let me say this and I promise I wont bother you again..."

"OK..." I say as I take a big breath.

"Bulma, there are no words to describe how sorry I am and how wrong I've being."

_No this crap again! _I start to turn around.

"Please, let me finish. ...What I did has no justification, and there is nothing I can do about it, to change that fact but, since you left me, I can't stop thinking about you, I miss you Babe, I miss you so much... This time by myself has been horrible..."

_Don't give in to those puppy eyes Bulma... remember last time!_

"And then, when I saw in the news that you were kidnapped... I couldn't take it. I came here to your Parents house and I offered my help... Bulma... He puts his hand under my cheek. -You are the most wonderful girl I've known, you are smart, kind, beautiful and funny..." He giggles. "And I love you, I'm sorry I was too late to realize that the only person I need to be with, is right in front of me..."

_It's like I'm having a Deja Vu..._

"A little late for that, don't you think?" I say as I get his hand away.

"Babe..."

"Sorry Yamcha, I just can't go through this again..." I try to walk away, but he grabs my arm and stops me.

"I know you still love me... Please just give me one more chance." He says in his romantic voice.

"And what do you know about my feelings, did you ever think about them before you cheated?"

He doesn't answer.

"I thought so..."

I walk away from him.

"Please Bulma! I swear, I've change!" He cries. "I promise you it won't be the same..."

I stop my walk and I turn around.

"No Yamcha! It's always the same with you, you get sorry, we are good for a couple of months, and then you cheat again... No, I don't want this anymore, I deserve better!"

"Babe..." He says in a sad tone. "I just risk my life for you, and..."

"Don't get me wrong Yamcha." I interrupt. -"I am very thankful you came to rescue me... but that won't buy you another chance with me." I keep walking.

_Keep going Bulma! You're doing good..._

But then, he appears in front of me.

"Leave me alone Yamcha! don't make me call for Vegeta." _Vegeta... _The thought makes me feel worse.

"I know you'll hate me even more after this..."

In a quick move, Yamcha Kisses me.

My mind goes blank...

I hear distant voices of excitement, and I come back to Earth.

_NO! This is exactly what I didn't want it to happen...! He's playing dirty!_

Yamcha looks at the emptiness behind me.

"I have to go now." He says nervously. "But please, think of what we talked about..." And he takes off.

A few seconds later I found myself surrounded by hugs from Mom and Dad, even the maids are here. _Those 2 are such good girls... _I look around hopeful to see Vegeta, but there's no sign of him.

* * *

**Don't you hate cheaters?**

**About next chapters: I can only say, you're gonna love them!**

**Don't forget to review! O.~**

* * *

TFSrules: Yup, it was Yamcha! The question is, What was Vegeta doing when this happened? Ooooh! How exiting! Please let me know your theories, and that counts for all of you guys! O.~


	12. Chapter 12: What's going on!

**Hey guys! Happy birthday to me! LOL (No, really, is really my birthday today...)**

* * *

Chapter 12: What's going on?

__July 10__th_

_Dear diary,_

_I'm not even sure how to start this... _

_I was kidnapped. I was very sure that Vegeta was going to rescue me, but he didn't; it was Yamcha who came. And that's not all, He kissed me. He kissed me like the old Yamcha, the Yamcha with the wild hair and chubby cheeks... It was like going back to the time when we were happy..._

_I know his apology was cheesy and all, but the kiss... that was something else... Ug! I hate you Yamcha!_

_It's been almost 5 days since I came home... And I haven't seeing Vegeta once. He is avoiding me, I know. I'm avoiding him too. I don't know what to say to him, I'm not even sure if I should be mad...! It is just... Gosh! I really thought... I really wanted him to rescue me, why didn't he come for me...? _

_Also, Yamcha has stopped "bothering me" like he promise..._

* * *

hear a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

"There you are, Bulma Dear!"

"What is it Mom?"

"Dinner is ready!"

-I'm not very hungry...

"It is Vegeta isn't it..."

"Mom! It's not Vegeta! I just had a traumatic experience... I need time for myself!"

"Sure, Dear, whatever is more comfortable for you to say, as long you stay away from that Yamcha... I never really liked him..." _Now you say that...! "_Anyways, Vegeta is coming to have dinner with us, and we'll looove to have dinner like a family again..."

"Who cares Mom! I don't wanna eat dinner!"

"Vegeta already knows I was coming to ask you for dinner, If you don't come Bulma Dear, it will look like you are purposely avoiding him, and when you avoid someone, it is because you care about that person, which in your case, will look like a sign of love...!" Mom says in a singing voice. " Aaah! Young love, so complicated and yet so simple..."

"OK! OK! I'm going!" _I don't know how she does it, but Gosh! She's good at it!_

I clean myself up, and I go to the dinning room. The first thing I notice is my Dad sitting in front of Mom. _Check_ _mate! The table only has 4 places._ Then, I notice Vegeta looking right at me... My heart feels heavy, and I feel the urge to run away...

"Bulma sweetheart, come, sit with us?" Daddy asks in his sweet voice.

I drag my self to the table, and I sit in front of Vegeta. The tension between us is very uncomfortable.

"So how hard are you training now Vegeta?" Mom asks, clueless as always.

Vegeta keeps eating, he doesn't answers.

"He is training 440 times Earth gravity, Dear."

"Like I have told the guys, I think what you do is admirable! In my day, a man who showed that much dedication to anything was husband material, a girl must be crazy to let a guy like you get away, don't you agree Bulma?" Mom Says in his clueless tone. Again.

I almost spit my lunch out on Vegeta's face.

"Let's enjoy our meal..."00 Says Dad, trying to change the theme.

_Gosh! Can Mom ever say something rational? _

We stay in an uncomfortable silence for the rest of the meal, Vegeta and I don't say a word, we don't even look at each other...

"I know what will cheer you two up! Let's go on a trip!" Mom says.

"We could go to the island we bought last year in the south, Bulma hasn't being there yet..." Dad replies.

"It's settled!" Says Mom enthusiastic.

"I'm not going!" I say at the same time with Vegeta, and we give a quick look to each other.

"You cannot stay by your self Bulma Dear, we don't want you to get kidnapped again. And you Vegeta... You have to come because nobody will be here to cook your meals, Chloe and Sophie are coming with us, and no one is going to lend you money either..."

"And I'm not gonna repair the artifacts you destroy today and the gravity room until I'm back from the trip... "Dad says.

"I'll destroy this place..."

"You won't have a place to train if you do that." Says Dad. Vegeta grunts.

"So, you 2 thought about this before..." I say suspiciously.

"Yup! We made arrangements to leave tomorrow at noon." Dad replies.

"Daddy, I don't wanna go..." I whine to him.

"Oooh! We need to go clothing shopping and find a cute bikini for you, Bulma, you just can't go with the old things you have..."

"Mom! My clothes are just fine!"

"And you Vegeta, you need a swim suit too, we can't let you swim naked, can we Bulma...?"

"Mom! Let me out of this!" I beg.

"Aaaah! In my times young couples would just go by their instincts and just swim with their natural swim suit... But you two are not aloud to do that! It's completely inappropriate! … Oh my! What am I saying!"

"YEAH MOM! WHAT THE HECK!"

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR SHAME, OLD WOMAN?"

_Ug! It's like Mom enjoys making me feel embarrassed!_ I give a quick look to Vegeta... _It's nice not to be the only one blushing..._

"Aaaah! I'm going now to buy the swim suits, Bulma Dear, It's OK if you want to stay here with your boyfriend, It's probably the best... You don't have the same good taste of clothing like your Mom..."

"Mom!" I whine.

"If you are going to stay, you need to behave like the good girl I raised, OK?"

_How can she say all those stupid things with a smile? Does she ever realizes what she says?_

"I'm going to take a bath and then head to bed... Yawn! I had a very long day in the lab. Good night you two, and don't do anything I wouldn't do..."

"You too Daddy...?" _Betrayal!_

In less than a minute I'm all by myself with Vegeta. He has his arms cross and he is looking to the side, probably he is too upset to do anything.

I get up from the table.

"Bulma... I turn to look at him."

"You are the last person I wanna talk right now Vegeta, in fact you are the last person I wanna be around, so do me a favor and stay out of my way on this trip!"

He looks at me like saying _Where the heck is this coming from?_.

"Isn't that what you have always wanted? Me, staying out of you way?" _Ug! I swear he does that clue less face on purpose!_

And without waiting for an answer, I leave the room.

As I go up the stairs I realize that he called me by my name for the first time...

* * *

**OK guys. I'm gonna do this deal just for being my birthday.**

**if I have 10 reviews I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow... **

**And this is the thing, next chap. It's about... **

**I'm not gonna ruin the surprise for you guys, so lets say that something that we've being wanting to happen IT'S going to happen!**

**It's up to you now! O.~**


	13. Chapter 13: Something unexpected

**Note: This is my longest chapter, but I promise you is worth it!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Something unexpected.

* * *

_July 11th_

_Dear diary,_

_I wish this plane were faster! I don't want to spend another hour in front of Vegeta. I hate the fact that he looks so HOT today! It makes me forget how mad I am at him! Especially when he crosses his arms and makes his muscles pump up... And those jeans... Gosh! Those jeans makes his... FOCUS BULMA! __You are mad at him! He didn't rescue you, he doesn't care about you... _

* * *

"Did you get mad at your note book, woman?"

"Shut up...!"

"Are you writing about me? I see him leaning over the table."

"HEY! What's up with you jerk? This is a diary, its personal!"

He sits with his back against the plane's wall, looking to the window in the opposite direction.

"Well I'm flattered you think I'm hot..."

"Huh? I can feel my face red."

"It's natural; I'm the prince of Saiyen after all..." And he gives me a mischievous smile.

"WHAT THE HECK, STUPID JERK! Believe what you want, but I did not write any of that!"

"_Please stay in your seats, we'll be landing shortly."_

"It was about time!"

Vegeta is looking at me with a smile.

"And what the heck are you smiling at?"

He only shakes his head and looks away... Still smiling.

I grab my diary and hide my face in it.

* * *

_Dear diary, I'm still here. This jerk read some of my thoughts, of course I told him what he read was wrong... Anyways, he started to smile at me... Sometimes I don't get this dude... _

_It's kinda funny, but now that I know he is not into me, I feel more attracted to him... WHY? Where's my dignity? Gosh! It's almost like I want to suffer on purpose... _

* * *

"Still writing about me, woman?" He says with his arms cross.

"No!"

"So you were, writing about me before..."

"What? No!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Let me be, stupid jerk! And I'm not blushing..." I hide my face in my diary, so he can only see my eyes "... It's just hot in here..." I say in a quiet voice.

"I know, it's me... Or at least that's what your diary said..."

"Ug! YOU, THE ONE IN THE CABIN, IF YOU DONT LAND THIS PLANE RIGHT NOW, I SWARE..!"

"Bulma! That is not the way to treat our employees." Dad says a table away from us.

"Ug! I'm sorry! I sit down." I see Vegeta laughing.

"What the heck is so funny?"

* * *

And we land. A couple of cars are waiting for us, to take us to our house.

_This Island is beautiful, tropical weather, white sand beaches... I'm not sure why I've never come here before!_

15 minutes later we arrive at our house.

"Wow Dad! This looks like a resort!"

The house is AMAZING; it has a huge pool, a Jacuzzi and a big balcony in one of the roofs... And the beach is just a few feet away from us.

"Yeah... It kinda does..." Says Dad, as he shyly scratches the back of his head.

We go inside, there's people waiting for us. I can see Sophie and Chloe having a great time already.

"I took the liberty to assign our rooms." _Of course you did Mom..._

She takes the keys out, I'm the first one get one.

I go right away to my room.

My room is beautiful; it has its own bathroom and balcony. I open the sliding door to the balcony. The sea air is refreshing.

"Just leave my luggage next to my bed; I'll take care of the rest."

"Yes Ms. Bulma."

"Here! I give him a 50 zennies." Happily, the man leaves.

"Nobody touches my stuff servant!" I hear Vegeta yell from down stairs. "And bring me a cold beverage to my room, at once!"

"Oh, that's right! The orangutan is among us..."

"I heard that woman!"

_Please tell me your room is not in front of mine!_

I open the door, and I see the door in front wide open and with a spoiled brat in it.

"So, besides having frog eyes, you have big ears?"

"So you did write about me." And he crosses his arms, gives me an eyebrow lift, like if saying _"I read about this too"._

_No, you didn't dare...!_

I grab the water base that's next to my night table, and I throw it at him. He dodges.

"What the heck is your problem woman!"

"You are my problem! It's all your fault! I wish I'd never met you!"

"You're pissing me off!" He runs to my room and grabs me strongly by my waist with one hand. I'm about to cry, out of frustration.

"My patience is very short woman!" He says with his scary look.

"I'm not scared of you...!" I say with anger.

"Sir...? Your cold... drink... is... here..." Says a nervous guy-maid.

Vegeta let's go of me.

"Leave it in my night table servant man, and clean the mess!" Without looking back, he makes his way to the door.

* * *

I expend the rest of the afternoon in my room; I don't feel like doing anything after what happened with Vegeta.

The mix of embarrassment and frustration makes me want to cry.

_I've never been so humiliated... *Sob* I hate him!_

They call me for dinner, but I don't go.

Someone knocks at my door.

"Bulma it's me, Dad."

I clean my tears.

"Come in..."

Dad comes in with a plate of my favorite Sushi.

"I thought you could be hungry... they're still fresh..."

"Thanks Daddy..." I give him a big hug.

"You've been crying..." He states. -"Anything related to someone I know?"

"Vegeta... Yamcha... guys in general..."

"I hope I'm not in the list!"

"No, Daddy, you'll never be..." I say with an exploding giggle. "But you sure are making merits for it, what's up with you guys, trying to hook me up with Vegeta...?"

"Is not that we are hooking you up with him... How to explain this...?"

"You know he doesn't care about me right?"

"Why you say that?"

"I... was hoping he would come to rescue me, but he didn't... Yamcha did..." I say sadly.

"But Vegeta left after Yamcha... I thought he went after you..." Says Dad confuse. "I know so, because I went to the gravity room to install an update to the system, and he just... wasn't there…"

"What...?"

"Well if I have to guess why he didn't rescue you personally, I'll say he got too proud, after Yamcha mocked him for getting involved in the matter..."

I look at Dad confused.

"Well Dear, eat up! I have to go see what's your Mom is doing."

And without saying anything else, he kisses my forehead and leaves the room.

I eat my dinner thinking of what Dad said.

I brush my teeth and I go to the big balcony on the roof to clear my mind; once there, I see Vegeta sitting with his back to me, looking towards the stars. I make my way to him.

When I'm 2 steps away, I hear his voice.

"Leave me alone woman, I'm not in the mood for your drama..."

"Vegeta I..." He turns to look at me.

"Are you deaf woman?"

"No, I'm not! I know what you said!"

"Leave me alone then!"

"Stupid Monkey! Can't you see that I'm trying to apologize to you? ...Ug! You are impossible!"

He gets on his feet.

"Oh, so I'm the impossible! You are the one who gets mad for unknown reasons and then comes with apologies!"

"Don't be cynical! You know perfectly why I was mad at you!"

"Really? And why is that?" He says with sarcasm.

"You..! …You were supposed to rescue me, and you didn't!" I say with anger.

"Well, You didn't precisely complain when you kissed that weakling!"

"What?"

"Are you dea...?"

"I heard you the first time! ...And it wasn't like that!"

"I don't give a damn on how things were, I don't care! Stop bitching around, AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I stare at him for a few seconds. He starts to walk away, to the handrail.

"UUGG! I walk after him -YOU ARE AN IDIOT! How didn't you see I was there hoping for you to come? How could you let Yamcha come for me! How could you!" I say with exasperation as I hit him in the chest "I wanted to be rescued by you! I wanted to be brought home by you, not by him!"

"Again woman, you didn't seem to complain when you kissed him...!" He stops my hands and I look into his eyes. "I don't care about any of this woman; your problems have nothing to do with me!" And he pushes me away.

"I didn't want to be kissed by Yamcha! I... I wanted to be kissed by you..." I say the last words almost in a whisper.

He stares at me confused. My cheeks are burning red and I could swear his too.

_Gosh! He's so cute… I can't… I just…_

Without any further thought, I extend my arms around Vegeta's neck and I kiss him.

The contact with his lips makes mind go completely blank...

His body welcomes my kiss, and I start to lose control of myself...

I can feel the butterflies in my belly madly fluttering around and I can't stop thinking of how much I want him... My heart is raising and my breathing is getting deeper as Vegeta squeezes us together.

And then, he pulls me away.

"Vegeta..." I whisper as I open my eyes.

Vegeta looks even more confused.

"Tsk!" He places the palm of his hand in his forehead, like if he were in pain. "Aww! Damn you woman!" And he flies away.

_Oh my… What did I just do?_

* * *

**Have you ever gone for it, when you knew you had a small chance?**

**Please, leave a review! O.~  
**

* * *

Star870: Who knows!

Smalsa: I'm sorry about Yamcha... and Thanks!

TFSrules: I know right! and she is so good on pointing out your weak spots.


	14. Chapter 14: From Yahhoy to Papaya

Chapter 14: From Yahhoy to Papaya.

* * *

__July 12__th_

_Dear diary,_

_I kissed Vegeta... Gosh! I KISSED VEGETA!_

_It happened so fast, one second we were yelling at each other, and the next, I was kissing him..._

_The good thing is that he kissed me back... the bad thing is that he is regretting it, I know. Things like this are for "weaklings"... *sight* _

_Anyways, I just woke up, so I haven't seen Vegeta... Gosh! How should I act around him now?_

* * *

Someone knocks at the door.

"Come in!"

"Excuse me Ms. Bulma, lunch is served."

"OK, thanks."

My adrenaline is getting high and I can feel knots in my belly. I walk to the closet. As I search in my clothes I notice a plastic store bag. _The bikinis Mom bought! Don't look at them Bulma, don't show her she's right about her good taste! _I open the plastic bag. _Darn it! I did it again! _I look inside and I notice a pink top with ruffles on it. I put it on.

"This actually looks nice, and it even makes my boobs look bigger... This is just the thing I need!"

I leave the room, wearing the ruffled bikini under a long see through loose shirt. I go down the stairs.

_Remember Bulma, no eye contact, just, business as usual..._

I get in the kitchen and the first thing I see are Vegeta's eyes. _Crap!_

"Isn't that the cutest thing ever?" Mom asks me.

I look at her confused.

"Your bikini... I knew it was perfect for you!"

"Oh… ah… Sure Mom."

"Are you going swimming Ms. Bulma"! Sophie asks exited.

"Yeah, you guys wanna come?"

"Sure!" Sophie and Chloe say in a chore.

We eat our lunch with Mom's voice as background. I check on Vegeta time to time, sometimes I catch him looking at me...

After we are done eating I wait for Sophie and Chloe to get ready at the front door. Vegeta walks next to me.

"What are your plans for today Vegeta?"

"It's none of your business..." _Just keep playing cool Bulma…_

"Whatever... And he flies away."

"We're ready Ms. Bulma!" I hear a female voice say.

"OK, let's go!"

We go down the beach, the girls are ecstatic, but I just can't quite enjoy it. My head is too clouded to relax, so I excuse myself from the girls and I go for a walk around the shore.

I walk for about half an hour, until I get to a high rocky cliff, and at the top of it I see a spiky hair… Vegeta. I notice a path to the top of the cliff, and I make my way up. Once I'm at the top, I sit next to Vegeta.

"It is very peaceful up here, isn't it…?"

"Oh, you mean before you made your way up here…?"

"Whatever Vegeta!" I say with a giggle. "…I bet you are going nuts not knowing what to do on this island."

"I always know what to do woman."

"Of course you do Vegeta…" I say with a sigh.

We stay in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey, did you know when Goku was a little boy, he swam all the way across the ocean?"

Vegeta turns to look at me.

"Yup, from Yahhoy to Papaya island."

"Is that supposed to impress me? I did that all the time when I was a young boy."

"Vegeta, I'm not accusing you of being lazy, I'm just trying to suggest something for you to do… Here on Earth, swimming, its considered one of the most complete sports…"

"How can you compare me with an average earthling!"

"Vegeta! I'm just trying to help you!"

"You, and your annoying habit of getting into what is not your concern!"

"Ug! I swear! You can be worse than my mother!"

"How dare you! I am nothing like that crazy old goat!"

"And who gave YOU the right to insult my Mom!"

"Aww! I don't know who of you 2 is more annoying!"

"OH! So, NOW I'm annoying! You didn't seem to mind last night!" _Oh, wait Bulma, he did, remember "Aww! Damn you woman!" …Darn it!_

I go back to present time and I notice how close our faces are. We look into each other's eyes and without hesitation we kiss again. The fluttering of my butterflies is almost painful; my breathing its getting heavy and my heart is rising… _I want him, I need him… Oh my Gosh! Will I be able to stop? _Then, things start to get out of control, He's kissing my neck and the warms of his lips and the blowing of his breath ... it's making me crazy.

_Oh my Gosh! I… Need…. To… Stop… Now… "…" I can't… _

Now, Vegeta's lips are moving lower… and lower…. _Just take me to… "!"_

"TIME OUT!" I yell as I make the time out sign.

Vegeta looks at me confused.

"I… I have to…." I say trying to catch my breath, pointing with my thumbs to whatever is behind "I better…" And I run away.

* * *

**Oh my goodness! What's gonna happen!**

**Please leave a review!**

* * *

Lady Weavile: Thanks so much for your advice. And about the quotes, I'm too far in the story to fix it. I don't know how to fix a chapter after it's publish either. LOL

Sirsharksalot: Way to go! Yeah... I am a native Spanish speaker... I learned English a few years back playing Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts.


	15. Chapter 15: I was just kidding!

**Note:** **This chapter is kinda the second part of chapter 14, that's why I'm uploading twice this week. Enjoy! O.~**

* * *

Chapter 15: I was just kidding!

After running away from Vegeta like a little girl I pick up my dinner and I go to my room.

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_I so don't want to see Vegeta's face right now! We made out at the beach! Can you believe that!_

_Gosh! What's wrong with me, I am not like this, in fact; I've never been like this in my life! _

_It took me and Yamcha 2 years to get at this point, TWO WHOLE YEARS! With Vegeta only 2 days! Not even 2 days, just 1 day!_

_Gosh! He probably thinks I'm easy or something… And it's not like that! It's just… It's like I don't have a will when I'm around him… I think I'm gonna keep my distance from him… At least until I learn how to control myself better._

* * *

I finish my dinner and I take a cold shower... The night... it's so hot! And the air conditioning is not doing much... I hopelessly bury my face in the bed trying to fall asleep.

And I can't. My thoughts about Vegeta are not helping either. So, I grab my dirty dinner plate and I take it to the kitchen. I check the time. 11:30 pm. _Maybe if I take some warm milk… _The thought of warm milk makes me sweat, so, I fill the biggest glass I can find with cold milk and I take it to my room.

As I open my door, I hear the door behind me opening too.

"Oh, hi Vegeta. Can't sleep either?" _Gosh! What happened to the "I'll keep my distance?" "_Or you came to check on me while I was sleeping… How perverted of you Vegeta!" I say pretending to be upset.

"Woman…!"

"Shh! don't yell, people are sleeping." I say whispering.

I see Vegeta trying to contain his rage. Ignoring his tantrum, I walk inside my room. I try to close the door, but Vegeta stops it with one hand.

"Nobody tells me what to do!" He says angry.

"OK, if you are going to yell at me I'd rather you do it inside my room; I don't want you waking everyone up." I say patiently.

Silently, Vegeta walks in.

"Nobody tells me what to do!" He repeats.

I leave my cup on my night table.

"Now… If you don't have anything new to say, I would like to go back to sleep." I say as I lie down in bed.

Vegeta stares at me.

"Why are you still here? Are you expecting to be invited to cuddle with me in bed…?" "…I'll invite you, but I doubt you have the guts to come here and do it." _What are you doing Bulma? I'm sorry conscience, I can't resist teasing him!_

Vegeta looks at the floor tensing his fists.

"If that is what you want…" He says, giving me a mischievous look.

_Uh, Oh!_

He jumps in bed with me.

Resistance is in vain. One second with him it is enough to make me lose complete control.

I can't think straight. _Gosh! What have I done?_ I know I won't be able to stop any of this, and I know Vegeta won't try either.

But the truth is… I don't really want any of this to stop.

As things are starting to go a little too far in bed, I hear steps in the corridor…

"Did you hear that?"

"Nothing to worry about woman…" Vegeta says as he kisses me.

The steps get closer.

"Vegeta…!"

"I hear it woman! We'll be fine!" And we keep making out.

Then, someone knocks at my door.

"Vegeta, Vegeta stop!" I yell in whispers.

"What now woman…?"

"Shhh!"

"Are you OK dear? _Dad!"_

"No!" I whisper with the palm of my hand in my forehead.

"If we stay quite he'll think you're a sleep and he'll leave..". Vegeta suggests.

"Bulma…? I heard noise, everything alright?" Dad asks concern.

"Don't you dare say a word woman…!"

_Gosh! But it is Daddy! What should I do?_

"Sweetie? Please answer, I'm a little worried."

"Y…yeah, Dad… Everything is Alright." I say, regretting it immediately.

"Seriously woman, seriously!"

I notice in the floor my glass of milk broken. _Darn it!_

"I just accidentally knocked over my glass of milk… I'm… perfectly… fine…!"

"Can you be less casual?"

"Shhh!"

"Is somebody there with you? I thought I heard someone else's voice…"

"No! No... Dad! It's… just… me…" I say, trying to sound normal.

"Oh! Let's just get over with it!" Says Vegeta impatiently, as he gets up.

"No! Please don't do it!" I whisper grabbing his arm.

He stares at me.

"Please, please, please, please, don't do it! I can't let my Dad see me like this! I'm half naked!"

"Put on some clothes…" He says as he put his shirt on.

"Dear please open the door…? Give some peace of mind to your old man."

"Please!" I beg Vegeta.

"Hrmmp…"

He hides in the balcony and I get as presentable as possible. I open the door.

"Sweetie you had me worried, are you OK?"

"Yes Daddy, I tripped and I knocked down my glass of milk." I show him the glass.

"OK, Just be careful, I don't want my favorite girl cutting herself with a piece of glass." And he hugs me.

"Sure Dad… Goodnight."

"Goodnight dear." And I close the door.

I run to the balcony to check on Vegeta, but he is gone. Disappointed, I go back to bed.

"Better if things stay like this I guess…"

* * *

**Have you ever had a secret relationship? **

**Please leave a review! O.~**


	16. Chapter 16: About cats and monkies

**Hey guys! I know today is Tuesday and I just could not wait until tomorrow to upload, hope you don't mind! Also I upload a new story if you guys want to check it out, its about Goten and Bra. That's all! enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16: About cats and monkeys.

* * *

_July 13__th_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm not very proud of myself right now, I am doing everything wrong! _

_I don't know what it is, but, when I see Vegeta, I lose all reasoning… I think as long as I don't sleep with him, I should be OK…Right?_

* * *

After lunch, the people from the house offer to take us on a trip to the top of the volcano. Mom, of course, is making all of us go except Vegeta… Lucky monkey! Oh well, I guess it will be healthy for me to stay away from him for a couple of hours…

It takes forever to make all of us get in the car. It's 4:00 O'clock when we are finally leaving.

The heat, the Bus's bouncing and Moms voice, makes me carsick. After 45 minutes, Dad asks to stop the car for pictures. Stretching after an agonizing time in the car feels very good. Once I'm better, I take my camera out, for pictures.

"Bulma, don't go too far, we don't know what type of animals live here."

"Sure Dad…"

After speaking with dad, I take another step. As soon my foot makes contact with the dirt, the ground under me opens up, and I fall into a 9 ft. hole.

"OUUUCH!" My head hurts, but most of my body feels alright.

"Oh, my Dear! Are you alive in there sweetheart?"

"Yeah Mom! My head hurts though."

"She may have a concussion…" I hear my Dad say.

"Does anyone have a rope?" Sophie asks.

"No, I didn't bring any… I didn't think we would need that." The guide answers.

"Here!" Dad says, tossing a capsule to Aoki, our guide. "Ride the motorcycle and bring a rope and some first aid stuff… Wait! Bring a flashlight too."

-"HEEEY!" I yell. "You could always go to the rock cliff at the beach and tell Vegeta to come here!"

They don't answer me back, but I see Dad whispering something to Aoki. Then he takes off.

I sit hopelessly on the dirt.

"Gosh! It's gonna be forever before I'll get out of here!"

"Sweety, don't despair, this is all part of the adventure!"

_Adventure my butt; I want to see HER in my situation._

"Oh my Gosh! What's that…?" I say scared.

"What is it Bulma Dear?" Mom responds.

"There are 2 shinning eyes looking at me…! Oh my Gosh! It's coming out! LET ME OUT OF HERE! AAAHH!" I yell in horror closing my eyes.

The creature jumps towards me, and, with all my courage, I open my eyes.

"Huh…?"

"Are you OK, Ms. Bulma?" Chloe asks from the top.

"It's a kitty…! I can't believe I was afraid of this little ball of fur! Aren't you the cutest!" I say in baby talk.

I extend my hand, but the animal doesn't seem very convinced by it.

"Hey! Someone throw me something to eat!"

"Here Ms. Bulma!"

"Thanks!" I catch it.

"Hey! That was my sandwich Sophie! Why didn't you throw yours?"

I cut a little piece of it, and I offer it to the cat.

"Because, I want to eat my sandwich. Sophie says in an obvious tone of voice.

"And I didn't?"

"I don't know."

The cat doubts for a second and then accepts the offer. I take advantage of the chance to pet him and soon he is very comfortable with my presence.

"Hey! I know those cats dear! It's a _Mepisukarya_, they're little wild cats!"

"Ahh, mepusitt… mipusia… I can't say that long name!" I look at the cat. "I think I'm just gonna call you "Mr. Fluffy"!"

_"Mepisukarya_…" I hear everyone whisper.

"Oh yeah, now everyone can say it!" I say sarcastically.

* * *

After an hour and a half of waiting, and me playing with Mr. Fluffy, we hear the motorcycle come.

"Bulma, Aoki is back!"

I look up and around trying to find Vegeta.

"Hey! Where's Vegeta?"

"Umm…" Aoki says nervously.

"Just tell me his exact words!"

"OK… He said: _I couldn't care less about that annoying woman…!"_ Aoki says with a perfect Vegeta voice. "I'm sorry Ms. Bulma… At least I brought a rope!" He says trying to console me.

"Ug! That Imbecile! I'll Show him annoying! THROW ME THE ROPE! …please."

They do as I _ask_, and I hold Mr. Fluffy as they pull me up.

"Thanks guys. Here Chloe. Please take care of Mr. Fluffy for me; I have to go deal with Vegeta."

"Hey! A _Mepisukarya_! I haven't seen one of this in years!" Aoki says as he gets closer.

"Seriously! You can say it too? I say upset. How's that I'm the only one who cannot say it! OK, I'm taking the motorcycle." I say the last words in a casual tone.

"Bulma, you need first aid attention." says Dad worried.

"OK, Dad, but do it quick!" He checks my eyes with the flashlight.

"They're dilating…"

"OK, bye!" And I leave.

"Bulma!"

"Dear, wait! What about our adventure?" I hear Mom yell, but I ignore her.

* * *

I go straight to the cliff at the beach, but he's not there, so I go to the house. Once there, I run to the top balcony, where I finally find him.

"What now woman…?" He says without turning.

"What was that crap about? Why you didn't get me out of that hole?" I say as I get close to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry; next time you break a nail, I promise to fly to the rescue…" He says looking at me.

"You're such a jerk!"

"Woman, it is not like you were in danger…" He turns his head to the landscape view.

"How do you know, if you weren't there?"

"Quiet now woman! You're annoying me!" He squeezes the handrail with his hands.

"Say what?" I say incredulously.

"Can you ever get that mouth shut?"

I stare at him for a few seconds thinking about how to answer, but the only thing in my mind is how hot he looks when he is mad, then, before I can think of anything to say, Vegeta holds me close and kisses me. I get so lost in him that I don't notice what's going on until I'm in his bed.

_Bulma, what are you doing? …You know you shouldn't be in his bed. _

…_I know. I know I shouldn't let things go too far… But I can't help it. I want Vegeta, I want him so bad!_

Vegeta is crossing all the limits, and there is nothing I want to do to stop it.

And it happens… The exact thing I told myself not to do, it happens… and… it is wonderful…

* * *

**Mepisukarya is the nickname for the Iriomote cat, they are so cute and fluffy!**

**By the way, Vegeta and Bulma, Holy cow!**

**Please, don't forget to review! O.~ **


	17. Chapter 17: A long day part 1

**Hey guys! this chapter turned out super long, so I am splitting it in half. So here is the first part of chapter 17. (The second part I'll be uploading it, probably tomorrow.) Enjoy! O.~**

Chapter 17: A long day,

**Part 1: The man from the desert.**

I look to my side as I try to catch my breath. He's right next to me, one arm under his head, looking at the ceiling. I keep asking myself about what to do next; we aren't an official couple, should I say "good job" or something?

He glances at me. That makes my heart feel full and my belly gets a big knot. I look into his eyes, his perfect figure… without hesitation I kiss him.

Vegeta puts me a side. He says something with an alarmed face, but I'm in such trance that I don't pay attention.

"Woman…? Woman!" He shakes me.

"Huh…? What…?" I say confused.

"Your family is home!" He says alarmed.

"My family is home… MY FAMILY IS HOME!"

As fast as I can I put on one of Vegeta's shirts, I collect my clothes, and I carefully check the corridor. Then, I run to my room. I dump everything into the dirty clothes basket and I get in the shower.

* * *

_July 14__th_

_Dear diary,_

_I slept with Vegeta. I know I said I wouldn't do it, but it happened, and it was one of the best things that have ever happened to me… _

_Nobody has to know about any of this! About my feelings for Vegeta, or about this… Relationship? I don't even know what the heck I have with him! Anyways, I must keep this as secret as possible, especially from Yamcha. He might have been a cheater with me, but nobody deserves to be replaced by someone that literally murdered them… He'll never understand how much Vegeta has changed, and it is not fair to ask Yamcha to forgive him, or forgive me… *sigh* I hope Vegeta knows how to keep secrets._

_Anyways, I told my Dad at lunch that I have to go back to work next week. Vegeta jumps in the conversation… bottom line, I'm going home_

_tonight with Vegeta._

* * *

We get in the van that will take us to the airport. I ride holding , Vegeta looks at me as if saying how ridiculous I am for getting attached to such creature. But I don't care, he is my little friend; It's very sad for me to have to leave him here, he is an endangered species, that's why I can't take him, but at least the people in the house promised me to take a good care of him.

The plane is already waiting for us at the airport. I say goodbye to Mom and Dad and I give a special hug to Mr. Fluffy.

Everyone waves goodbye to us as we get in the plane. Vegeta sits by the window and I sit next to him. My eyes feel heavy I rest my head on Vegeta's shoulder and I fall a sleep.

* * *

I wake up with the shake of the plane landing. I feel very disoriented going down the stairs. If it weren't for Vegeta, I would have fallen.

Once home, Vegeta demands I fix the lasers. I try to explain how tired I am and that I wanna go to bed, but he orders me to do it anyways because he has to return to his training as soon as he can. That makes me very, very mad; If there is one moment where you don't want me to get upset it is when I'm sleepy.

"I AM GOING TO BED NOW! AND YOU BETTER COME WITH ME!" I yell at him in a murderess tone of voice. Vegeta follows me and we cuddle in bed for the first time.

* * *

Vegeta wakes me up at 5 in the morning to fix the lasers. I begin to fix the lasers. After having him stare at me for half an hour, I send him out. I can't work with someone looking at me all the time!

After lunch I start to do some laundry. I go to Vegeta's room to get his dirty clothes.

"Eew!" I say in disgust.

Vegeta's under wear is reeking of sweat, if you touch it, you can feel the oil in the fabric, and they are dry!

I burn the clothes just to make sure nothing can grow on them. Then, I take my purse and go to the mall to get him new clothes. At my favorite store for men, I choose some workout clothes for him and some under shirts. Then I walk to the underwear section.

The first things I see are "_Kitty kitty" _male underwear. I think about all the things he owes me, and for making me upset last night.

"Ooh hohoho! This is revenge for last night! I say holding the underwear. All the men around me stare at me... _Oh my! Did I just say that out loud..? Everyone is looking at me!_

"What are you guys looking at! You've never seen a girl buying men's underwear?" _They probably haven't, nice one Bulma! … Better get out of here. _I get stopped by a very cute guy.

"Here, in case whatever happened last night, happens again." He says in a charming voice.

_Is he giving me his business card?_

"My personal number is in the back." And he winks an eye at me.

_What?_

I pay and I get out of the store in a hurry bumping into someone.

"I'm sorry…" I say in a small voice.

"Bulma?" A surprised male voice says.

I turn around and it is Yamcha.

"Yamcha? " I say back at him. I am just as surprised to see him as he is to see me.

"What a coincidence." He says awkwardly.

"Um… yeah, yeah! I say awkwardly.

"Hey… um... Wanna go get some ice cream or something…" He says nervously.

"I…" I try to say shaking my head.

"No commitments, just two old friends having ice cream together."

He looks at me with those puppy eyes that I have always loved; _I just can't say no to that. _I accept the offer and with our ice creams in hand we sit at the table where we always used to sit. We chit chat; he talks about training, I talk about weather, we laugh at stupid things, and for an instant, it feels like nothing had ever happened between us, like we were still together. A sudden sadness comes to me mixed with nostalgia. I try to hide my feelings with a smile, but I see in his eyes that the same thing is happening to him too.

"I'm sorry Bulma…" He says out of the blue. "I'm sorry for ruining what we had, I'm sorry for…" He takes a big breath. "Not being there when you needed me, I am … so sorry" He adds with a braking voice. "For lying to you, for making you cry… for not being the man you deserved."

"Yamcha…" I whisper sadly.

"You are the most amazing woman I have ever met, how was it that I did so much harm to you? …You were right that night Bulma, you _do_ deserve better. Now, after _all_ this time I finally get it." He says with a small laugh. "What I did was not the way a man does things and I'm ashamed of that. Bulma… I love you, I love you in a way I don't think I could ever love, and because of this, I want you to be happy; I'm not asking for another chance, I'm not saying that we should be together, I just want _you_ to be happy.

"Yamcha I…" I try to talk but my voice breaks.

"You don't have to say anything Bulma" He says embarrassed "I'm just glad I had the chance to tell you this."

I get up from my chair and he walks to me and we hug. All the feelings I have inside come out and I just cry. Yamcha holds me closer and I can feel him crying too. We stay like that for a few minutes, then we look at each other's eyes and we kiss. We don't kiss in a passionate way… This is our goodbye kiss.

"Yamcha… I'm glad we had the chance to talk. You are a great guy; you just needed to know what you wanted in life. I wish you the best too. Just promise me something."

"What."

"That you won't make the same mistakes you did with me with another girl."

"I promise…" He says with sincere eyes and we smile at each other. "Look at us crying like little kids!" He says laughing.

"Yeah!" I laugh with him.

"So… Oh! You were buying men clothes." Yamcha says trying to change the mood. "Doing a makeover for your old men?"

"No." I giggle. "It's for Vegeta. I had to burn his clothes, he sweats like a bear!"

Yamcha laughs.

"I'm sorry you have to put up with that creep…"

I laugh. "It was nice seen you Yamcha."

"It was nice to see you too…" He says sadly.

I make it home still carrying some of the sadness from earlier, and with the feeling of betrayal towards Yamcha in my heart.

**Please, leave a review! O.~**


	18. Chapter 17: A long day part 2

Chapter 17: A long day.

**Part:** 2** The man from out of space.**

My walk home felt longer than ever. The guilt in my heart did not let me think straight; I bump into pretty much everyone on my way out of the mall, not to mention that I almost run over an old lady_ and_ a dog with my car, and they were not precisely crossing the street.

I feel guilty, I feel guilty because I was not honest with Yamcha about the way he was with me. No. this is how things need to be… for now.

I park my car and I look at the passenger seat. _Kitty kitty underwear. _The thought makes me giggle. I go up to Vegeta's room and I unpack his new clothes with the biggest smile. I just can't help it. The image of Vegeta wearing _cute_ underwear can only be the result of a brilliant mind with beautiful blue hair.

I go downs stairs so excited that I'm hopping the steps instead of walking them; something that I won't do ever again. Rolling down the stairs it is not fun.

I get up from the floor, and I go into the kitchen to make dinner.

Minutes later I hear my favorite voice yell "WOMAN!" from upstairs. I giggle.

"WOMAN!" Vegeta yells again with rage this time at the kitchen door. He is wearing a towel around his waist, holding a pack of _Kitty kitty_ underpants. I look at him, holding in a laugh.

"What the _hell_ is this?" He yells furiously.

"Underwear" I say in an obvious tone.

"I know this is underwear." Vegeta says containing his rage. "But what is _this_ doing in my drawer?"

"Oh, it's your new underwear."

"What! What did you do with my old garments?"

"I burned your old clothes because they were disgustingly dirty." I say calmly.

"How _dare_ you touch my stuff?" Vegeta says with indignation.

"Really Vegeta, really?" I say in an incredulous voice and obviously not talking about his underwear. This only made him even more mad at me.

"Look," I say. "I took the time to go _all _the way to the mall to buy you new clothes. So you should at least say thank you!"

"I am not falling for these jokes again, I refuse to wear this!" Vegeta says in a tantrum throwing the undershorts on the floor.

"Well Vegeta, it is not like I would complain if you stay naked…" I say mischievously. "Although, I don't know what the neighbors may think."

He walks up to me grabbing me strongly by the arm. "Woman, you give me descent clothes or I swear you'll regret it." Vegeta says in his scary voice.

Completely ignoring his threat, I cutely kiss him in the tip of his nose, just to annoy him. He looks at me, first surprised, then frustrated. He tries to say something but nothing comes out. At the end, he only nods heavily with his head. "Just give me my dinner woman" He says tiredly.

We dine in silence with Vegeta wearing _Kitty kitty_ underwear. _Maybe tomorrow I'll tell him there's regular underwear behind the couch. _I say in my head.

* * *

I wake up startled in the middle of the night. "It was just a dream." I say out loud trying to remind myself of it. But the vision of Vegeta dying is too much to bear. I frantically run to his room and I see him pleasantly a sleep. The sight relaxes me. _He will kill those androids Bulma, stop thinking about death! …Ok, that thought did not make much sense. _ I walk to his bed and I sit in the bed with my legs under his covers. Vegeta starts mumbling something and wakes up.

"Woman…?" he asks confused and half a sleep.

"Vegeta… Please tell me you'll never leave me." I say to him almost crying.

"Huh?" He says holding his body with his forearms, trying to wake up.

"Please Vegeta?" I beg.

He looks at me with tired eyes. "Why would I want to stay with such an annoying woman?" He grumbles and falls heavily on the bed, apparently a sleep.

"Vegeta I'm being serious!" I say shaking him. He gives me the '_don't you ever do that again'_ look. I ignore it. "Promise me you'll stay alive when the androids come!" I beg him again. "I had this awful dream… and you… and you were dead… I say crying at the end.

He looks at me surprise. "Stop crying woman, I'm not dead!" He orders me.

I obey on command.

"I am the prince of all Saiyens! A pair of dolls is nothing that I can't handle. If you are going to worry about someone, worry about those androids…

_Man! That even rhymes… He's good!_ "Can I at least sleep here tonight?" I softly ask, drying my tears.

"No." he says sharply.

"Why not?" I protest.

"You snuggle and that's for weaklings." He accuses.

"No I don't! …Well, yes I do that but, please let me sleep here tonight? I promise I won't cuddle you.

"Do whatever you want, just let me sleep!" He says out of patience… "And don't you dare snuggle me." He says in a psychopath's voice.

* * *

I wake up the next morning looking at the sun coming up through the window. A male arm is curl firmly around my waist and there is only one thought in my mind.

_Shit! I haven't taken 'those' pills in a whole month!_

* * *

__**Please, leave a review if you have the time. O.~  
**


	19. Chapter 18: The least expected

Chapter 18: The least expected.

The first thing I do in the morning is run to my bedroom and, like I always do in these cases, I take 2 pills. Then I take one very day until the end of the month and hope for the best.

I learned this when I was with Yamcha; Sometimes I forgot to take them for whole weeks… Gosh, but that was for a week not a whole month! How the heck did I let this happen?

_July 15__th_

_Dear diary,_

_After thinking about how the heck I forgot to take the pills I came to the conclusion that the flipping pills kept reminding me of Yamcha! So, every time I tried to take them I would throw them across the room, or I would swear at them. I know it's stupid, but you have to think that Yamcha was the only reason that I was taking the pills in the first place… It's kind of lame you know? Yamcha is the only one who I slept with before Vegeta. _

_That reminds me the second reason why I stopped taking them… I was going to take them. (I'm talking about the past few days) But I promised myself not to sleep with Vegeta, so to take them was breaking that promise. I know! After I slept with him I should have tried to take the pills anyways, but I thought I wouldn't sleep with him again. I think I have denial issues, you know?_

_The good thing is that I forgot for only 3 weeks and not a month, so there's a very small chance that I'm not pregnant, at least for human standards. I hope Saiyens don't have super sperms or something._

* * *

_July 16__th_

_Dear diary._

_Mom and Dad came home today. I've been so paranoid with the whole baby thing! Mom asked me "how is my baby?" and I totally freaked out! She was completely talking about me, not that I was pregnant or something. Also, I went to the mall today, and EVERYBODY is pregnant or has babies! Are we in mating season? Anyways, I saw something that kind of warmed my heart. There was a couple about the same age as us with a little boy. When I saw them I imagined a little Vegeta playing around and I thought, "That wouldn't be that bad" I don't know what got into me, but suddenly the thought of a baby doesn't seem that terrible. After I came home I read some fairy tale stories for some reason…_

* * *

_July 17__th_

_Dear diary._

_Things with Vegeta have slowed down in these past few day, he has been training a lot lately so we barely see each other. Also I found him staring at my belly the other day. I think he knows there is a chance that I could be pregnant. My paranoia with babies is not helping with his suspiciousness either. I wonder if this is the reason why he has been so focus in his training; like, he is training only to avoid the idea of a baby. I mean, I don't blame him, Gosh! A baby will change everything and I'm sure he is not the baby lover type._

_I bought a pregnancy test this afternoon and I just can't wait for tomorrow morning, the curiosity is killing me!_

* * *

Mom knocks at my door to remind me about the charity dinner she is going to with Dad. "That means I'm the one in charge of dinner at home, right?" I say joking. Since I've been worrying about this pregnancy thing, I am kinda getting along better with Mom.

She tells me the kitchen is empty and apologizes for not having the chance to go to the store. "Don't worry I'll take care of everything, you guys have fun" I say with a warm smile.

Dad comes from behind her and takes her to the car. 3 minutes after they leave a small explosion is heard from the gravity room. I run as fast as I can to see if Vegeta is doing alright. The smoke is coming from inside and the smell of burned plastic tells me right away something is wrong.

I run inside and I turn off the machine, the white lights come out replacing the red ones making everything more noticeable; the smoke seems to be coming from two laser machines. Apparently the motors overheated and melted. A glimpse of sun light touches my eyes. The roof got damage too, nothing big, but it's still something extra that I will have to do.

"Vegeta?" I ask when I realize nobody is complaining to me.

"I'm ok woman." I hear Vegeta say with a casual voice. I try to find him with my eyes when I see somebody limping from a pile of rocks.

"Are you ok Vegeta? I ask him just to make sure he is fine.

"Are you deaf woman? I just told you I am ok!" He says impatiently.

"UG! You have no idea of how much I hate that question! I yell at him.

"And you have no Idea of how much I hate to repeat myself!" _Touch__è__._

We stare at each other in silence. "Is your leg ok too?" I ask him, regretting it right away.

"I TOLD YOU I'M FINE!" he shouts at me from the top of his longs.

"THAN WHY THE HECK ARE YOU LIMPING THEN?!

"Because, an 800 pounds piece of concrete land on my ankle, that's why!" He yells at me, not as mad as I thought he was going to get.

_I knew he wasn't fine! Why is it so tough for him to admit he is hurt? _"Oh, Ok" I respond. "Let's go take care of it inside the house."

"It seems to be just a sprain. You should be fine if you rest for a couple of days." I explained to him. Vegeta glares at me with an _'I don't think so'_ look. I smile. He is such a spoiled little kid. "…And again" I add. "You are a Saiyen, you should probably be fine by the time we are done fixing the gravity room." I Say with a smile.

I turn on the T.V on and I pop out the leg rest on the couch under him making enough space for his legs to relax; then, I accommodate a pillow under his sprained ankle. He looks attentively at everything I do, like a kitty staring at the biggest fish in the tank. _Kitty;_ I giggle at the thought. He is still wearing _that_ underwear…

I make him some popcorn and I bring it to him in a big bowl. He is still silently staring at me with big eyes. I grab another pillow and I prope it up behind his head. He looks at me mischievously and in a quick and yet gentle move he holds me by my waist pushing me towards him; I'm force to sit in his lap.

"You are watching this movie with me tonight" He informs me.

"Which movie?"

"You'll see" he grins.

"I can't.!" I say painfully. "I promise Mom to go pick up some groceries for tomorrow" I say not liking the idea.

"Isn't the store close at this time? Vegeta asks.

"Not for 40 more minutes."

"Can we just order pizza or something? _Aaah! Vegeta wants me to stay! _

"I'll be quick I promise… Don't start the movie without me! I say grabbing my purse very quick and running at the door. I stop for a second and I run back to kiss Vegeta on the lips, then, I leave the house.

When I make it to the store's parking lot I order a couple dozen of Vegeta's favorite pizzas, thinking that they will be delivered by the time I'm back home.

The store is closing and they are not letting anyone come in. I give 100 zeni to the guard to let me in. After I get everything I need, I walk out almost blindly with the shopping paper bags covering most of my face.

"Give me your purse!" A male voice orders me.

"We don't want blood on your precious clothes, do we…" said a second man, poking me in the kidney with a knife. I freeze and my mind goes blank. "The purse, now!" The man with the knife yells again poking me deeper with it. The tip of the blade burries a little bet in my skin. The pinch wakes me up; slowly, I slide my purse off of my shoulder and handing it over they run away. I sit on the floor in shock. This whole thing flashed me back when I got kidnapped.

"Are you ok?" A lady asks. I recognize her; she is the cashier from the store.

"I was mugged…" I say, and tears start to come out.

"Oh, my Gosh! Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" I shake my head to the sides.

"Here" She says. "Take my phone. Call your family."

_My family… There's only Vegeta at home, and he has a bad foot._

I dial the number.

"Why are you taking so long?!" A grumpy Vegeta answers.

"I…" I say in tears. "I was mugged… Will you come for me?" The phone hangs up in the other side.

"Are they coming for you?" The sweet lady asks.

"Thank you." I say and I give her the phone back. I don't think they are coming. This is like a _'broken nail'_ to him.

"Ma'am, you didn't answer my question." She asks me again.

"Where is she? A male voice says.

"Vegeta?" I say Incredulous.

I run to him and I cry in his arms. Vegeta whinced, then, awkwardly hugs me back placing one of his hands on my head that makes me cry even more.

"Let's go home." He says softly.

We silently fly back home and he sits me on the couch where he had all the pizza boxes sits back in the same place I left him and, holding the remote he gently says "Let's watch that movie now."

The next morning I sneak out of bed making sure Vegeta doesn't wake up. Carefully, I grab the pregnancy test out of the drawer and I take it to the bathroom with me. When it is done, I try to see the results but I don't have the courage to do it. I walk to one of my bedroom's windows and I look outside for a few minutes.

_Pink strait line Yes; Blue sideways No. _I remind myself. I look at the test and with a strange sadness I see how the blue line appears in the box space.

"It's a no then?" A male voice says from behind my ear. I turn around and I see Vegeta holding the pregnancy test box in one of his hands. By the look on his eyes, I can tell he is having the same feeling as I.

* * *

Bonus extra!

Vegeta is waiting; sitting at the table while I'm finishing breakfast and we hear the TV newscaster relate the singular story about two men who had been captured by the police forces under strange circumstances.

"_The police found the criminals beaten and tied up to a street light holding 25.000 Zennie with them, the same money West city bank had reported missing earlier this morning. The men found with the money hold criminal records of assault and robbery. The police forces are trying now to determine the motives behind their actions and also find out who is the mysterious person that tied these people up and who also seems to have vanished into thin air…"_

They show the guys from the robbery and I can help to see how familiar they seem to be. I look back to Vegeta incredulous.

"Huh, interesting…" He says emotionless.

"Really?! That's all you have to say for yourself?" I ask him, not sure if I am mad or about to laugh.

"Oh, yeah, your purse it's on the coffee table." He adds.

* * *

**Sorry guys it took me so long, I've been busy XD**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)  
**


End file.
